光荣与戈尔
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: The Guan family is struck by tragedy when their father is forced into the imperial draft. He forbids his sons to join, but soon after the war starts, Guan Yu goes missing in action. Now his sons are ready to go through hell to try and save their father while Yinping against her brother's orders to remain home, disguises herself as a man and follows suit.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Fate Awaits?  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
A/N: I got the idea, what if Yinping pulled a Mulan? And then this happened. The more mature version! X'D

* * *

The small bustling Chinese town was full of sights, sounds, shouts and animals with crowds of people that made it almost impossible to get around without bumping into another person. A group of small footsteps however navigated the dangerous path and jumped about back and forth here and there to avoid any mishaps. Today the army was in town recruiting soldiers and many were attracted to the area, either to join or to see their impressive imperial soldiers in full armor atop their steeds.

"Heavens!" A woman shouted when a young girl accidentally bumped into her. "Like a pack of wild dogs!"

"Sorry!" A boy stated, grabbing the girl and pulled her along with him quickly while the woman scoffed, before another two boys bumped her from other side and tripped her screaming into a puddle of mud, right in the footsteps trail after the other two.

The small group of young children proceeded onto the nearby roof to look up and over to see the imperial soldiers, looking on with awe and amazement at their stunning uniforms and shining weapons in the sun.

"Wooow… Ping look at the horses." The small girl said while sitting beside the eldest boy and being more interested in that than anything else.

"One day I'm going to become a famous General." Ping said surely while leaning over the roof further in interest at the soldiers.

"Me too. Me too!" One of the other boys stated.

"Ha! A famous General?" A voice scoffed and all the children looked down over the edge to see a soldier, one of the men that their father didn't get along with. Dong Zhou.

"I'm the son of the god of war Guan Yu!" Guan Ping defended himself, looking particularly frustrated at such a comment from that man.

"Son of Guan Yu? You're the son of a farmer hobo." Dong Zhou stated and Guan Ping suddenly frowned deeply at the words. "What is that face? Are you going to cry from hearing the truth? Come down here boy and I'll give you something to really cry about." In order to get him down Dong Zhou bent over to pick up a rock and Guan Ping quickly grabbed his siblings and forced them down the opposite side of the roof.

"Run!" He was smart enough to know that man was dangerous and was more than likely to cause them harm due to the fact that they were the adopted children of Guan Yu, his rival. So the children ran and didn't stop until they were safely behind the tall and strong walls of their home.

* * *

Eight years later…

Time, days, seasons had passed and those that were once young children had grown to be tall and strong under the gentle guidance of their adoptive father. In the back yard of their peaceful home Yinping watched Guan Xing and Guan Suo practicing their sword play, going back and forth quite skillfully, though, neither could prove he was a more skilled fighter. It was a close tie.

However if she had to choose from the three of them, then she would have to always believe that Ping was the strongest out of them. If either of them ever went against him in a spar, surely he would best them with ease. She really couldn't understand why everyone said that he was the son of a farmer and not a warrior. Why would being the son of a farmer make him any less of a warrior? He worked so hard… and he was strong too.

She mused upon these things as she watched him carrying a heavy bag of feed to the horses in the stables. It was no secret that he greatly admired their father's horse Red Hare and often spent time with him, taking special care of all of his needs. He often snuck them snacks as well.

"Hey! That hurt!" Suo complained, rubbing his head and suddenly it seemed the two had gotten themselves into a real full blow fist fight. Ping sighed and dropped the feed bag, quickly running over and grabbing the both of them by their shirts and holding them back from one another.

"Alright you two that's enough already!" Ping scolded the two of them and both looked down shamefully at their older brother's scolding.

"Ping, it looks like all that training really paid off. Just look at your muscles!" Yinping complimented at his ability to stop the two of them so easily and Ping suddenly dropped the both of them and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, you really think so?"

Xing and Suo stared at one another, then looked up at Ping and then glanced over to their sister, but they were at least thankful for the distraction she caused which freed them from Ping's wrath at their little battle. Finally Xing laid back on the ground and stared at the sky, drifting off into his own thoughts while those two went back and forth about muscles.

"What's on your mind?" Suo questioned, dropping down beside him with a sigh.

"I was just wondering... Will I be able to grow beard like Father's?" Xing pondered in deep, very serious thought over the matter.

"Hmm... Yeah, I think it'll happen eventually."

"I thought so. I wonder if long beards like that will suit us though..."

Suddenly Ping cut in on their conversation. ""Grow a beard like Father? Do you truly think that would help?"

"Of course! We'll train together, and someday reach the same heights as our father." Xing exclaimed, sitting up suddenly while saying this. Yinping smiled upon hearing their strange conversations, trying as hard as she might to invasion the three of them with beards as long as their father's, except she didn't think anyone could grow a beard as magnificent as their father could.

In the midst of the conversation the gong sounded and all of them glanced up at the sound of war drums beating and the sound of horses in the distance. The Imperial army was coming…

"Go inside, Yinping." Ping ordered her suddenly as he headed over to the gate of their enclosed yard to open the door halfway and look out.

A formation of mounted soldiers rode up and abruptly stopped in the middle of town, where those that had previously been busy with various things stopped and gathered in a wide circle around the imperial soldiers as one stepped out in front and unrolled a scroll.

"As of today we are at war with a group of rising rebellion! Tomorrow morning the names of the men whom are to be recruited will be posted in the town square! One man from each family! You will fight or you will be executed for disobeying and deserting!"

Xing and Suo approached behind Ping, looking out at the recruiters that were here in their village before looking at one another. Ping finally closed the door and glanced at the two.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get back to work." He shooed the two of them, he didn't want those two to get any crazy ideas like enlisting.

"What if father has to go to war!" Suo protested, wanting to find out what was happening now and if that were going to be the case. Ping sighed and glanced up at the sky while rubbing the back of his neck, because in all likely hood he would be required to fight once again. "After he was shot in the arm with that poison arrow… he doesn't have full strength. How can he wield a blade anymore?"

"It will be fine, Suo. Get back to work already or father will have our heads. He can certainly still do that." Ping stated and both his younger brothers sighed and did as they were told, despite not like taking orders from their older sibling.

He returned to his duties as well, it was a worrisome thought, but he had to put it out of his mind until that time did indeed come. Once he stepped into the stabled and went about feeding the horses and checking their water he was able to temporarily distract his mind, however the door suddenly opened, almost quietly, but the old creak in the hinges gave it away.

"Yinping… I asked you to go inside."

"I didn't want to. Ping, what if it's true about father?" She questioned him and he sighed quietly. It seemed he had to think about it now.

"Then I will go in his place." Ping stated while picking up a brush and tending to his horse's tangled white mane. There was a long moment of silence and if he didn't know that leaving would make a louder sound, he might have thought she left.

"But… General Dong Zhou…"

"I'm not afraid of him…" He replied then and when he glanced over at her knowing look sighed and looked back to his horse. "Not anymore. Maybe he could pick on us when we were kids because he was bigger, but it's not like that anymore."

"Ping…"

"If you won't go inside… at least help me finish taking care of the horses." Ping requested. For a moment he believed she would quickly return inside to escape the work, but instead she happily bound next to him with a brush and managed the other side of the horse. "Everything will work out just fine, Yinping."

"I believe you."

* * *

That night at dinner the family ate in relative silence, except for the occasional banter between siblings and finally Ping set his drink down and looked at his father. It had been bothering him all night, so he had been left with no other choice, but to give in and ask.

"Father, you know about the recruitment?"

"I am aware, my son." Guan Yu replied, stroking his beard with one hand while taking a sip of tea with the other.

"From the previous war, you were injured. I think that you should allow me to take your place." Ping stated and everyone quickly looked at him, except Guan Yu who seemed to still be stroking his beard in thought.

"No, way! One of us should do it!" Xing stated and Suo nodded his agreement.

"When I faced a thousand spear points, ten thousand blades and arrows, I charged forward still. Do you think I fear a pack of rats?"

"But father!"

"If I don't go, they'll call me a coward. Tomorrow I shall ride down there with Red Hare and my own trusty blade. Let the enemy try and touch me." Guan Yu finally stated in a loud, commanding voice which left no room for argument. "Need I, master of 'one against-many' battle tactics, feel fear? My mind is made up. The matter is closed."

Ping clenched his fists over his knees, but he said nothing more and looked straight down, the rest of his siblings looked from their father to him, it was clear the other three wanted to say things as well, but the tension was so thick one couldn't even get through it with a knife. That night Ping didn't finish dinner and instead left the table with a full plate.

* * *

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **光荣与戈尔**  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
A/N: Yes, I made a title change. I wasn't pleased. Anyways... it's taken forever, but the new DW8: Empires is what it took to kick me back into gear with writing this. 

* * *

That next day everyone was in the town square, all looking to see who's names were on the list and who had been drafted for the war. Here and there some women were crying for husbands or sons or both. In the meantime she waited until it cleared out of sobbing mother's before she glanced at the list, going down until she reached the Guan family name…

__**关羽** (_Guan Yu)_

Her father had indeed been requested to come back into service. By the end of the week everyone who had been drafted was required to show up. And she knew that her father would go, even if they hadn't had that discussion last night about it. She stepped back sadly, she hoped at least this war would not last long and she would see her father again soon. That he would come home safe.

She glanced down and stepped back another step, about to turn around and walk away when suddenly she felt someone bump into her and once she quickly glanced up, about to apologize she realized just who it was she ran into.

"Ping!"

"Ah… Yinping? What are you doing here?" He questioned, though that was the same question that was on her mind about him, but… in truth she already knew why he was here and what was going through his mind, because it was the same things were going through her mind. Their father was going to war and leaving them behind.

"I was just… here for the same thing you are." Yinping replied and his expression softened faintly in the way that it did only for her. He turned her around and set his hand around her shoulder, guiding her away from the crowd of people.

"Come on… let's go home-…" His words were cut off when he noticed Dong Zhou, aligned with a group of imperial mounted troops Guan Ping mused, that he felt sorry for that poor horse. It seemed that he was being called to serve as well.

"What do we have here; the son of a pig farmer looking to join the military?" Dong Zhou questioned and he glanced away, he wished that he could do a service to his country, but he had to obey his father's will. "Of course not… stand aside and let the real men pass."

As he said it Dong Zhou kicked him across the face from his saddled position and sent Guan Ping back into the mud, leading the rest of the mounted imperial soldiers to burst into laughter at his situation, leaving Guan Ping to scowl, but Yinping could tell by the way his jaw was clenched like a sprung bear trap that he wanted to stand up and take revenge against Dong Zhou for that, but instead of saying something he simply gathered himself and lead them both straight home. The walk took longer than it normally would since he had walked so slowly, both from injury to his face and to his pride, but what could she even do? Once they arrived home he parted with her and went around sitting beneath the cherry tree on the hill in their backyard.

Yinping let him have his space and went inside, however she found nobody was home today and so she busied herself with various household chores, cleaning here and there, before it started to get late and she looked out to see if Ping was still there. He was. And for a while from the distance she watched him in hopes that he'd just get up on his own and feel better after some reflecting, but it seemed he would not and so she decided to walk up and sit next to him in hopes to try and get him to go in and forget today.

"I think you should come inside." She stated, tipping back and looking at the sky, before she looked at his face and frowned. It would seem he still had a mark on his face from earlier and she knew how their father always made small injuries feel better.

"I… I'm thinking." He replied and jumped in surprise when she set a hand on his cheek gently and leaned over him where she then placed a kiss over the mark left behind when he was slapped. "Yinping…?"

"Does it feel better?" She asked and he made a strange sound in reply, probably a yes only because he had to in order to make her not worry so much.

"Uhm…" Ping had wanted to say something, but then nothing actually came out other than that as he viewed her face, almost going cross-eyed at how close she actually was to him. It felt weird. He felt weird. At his lack of reply she scrunched her nose up cutely and started to turn her face away, but he impulsively turned his head and his nose brushed over hers, making her stop moving all together.

His lips parted slightly in shock as he truly realized how this sort of position could be taken and he wondered if she now would think badly of him. He worried about speaking through a suddenly dry throat and giving himself away as have weird thoughts as he quickly turned his face away.

"Ping… you like Xingcai right?" She asked and he frowned faintly, how could he even answer her question? How could he answer anything like this? It was too hard to think with his mind that was clouded from worry about his father, Xingcai and various other things.

"It's… not as easy as all that…" Ping replied, trying to think up how to answer her. "She's going to marry Liu Shan anyway. So even if I did… does it really matter?"

"I think it matters. If you like her… you should tell her…" She told him and he shook his head then, like it was the craziest idea he'd ever heard and likely it was one of them.

"Look… Yinping… Xingcai hates me by now…" He began. "You try telling someone you like that you like them."

"If I knew what liking someone was like…"

"You don't have anyone that you like?" His face revealed his surprise, he had thought that she would have found someone to like, maybe even Xingcai's brother, since Yinping seemed close to him; although, to tell the truth… seeing Yinping with Xingcai's brother made him angry to the point of wanting to punch Zhang Bao's face in. He couldn't explain that reason. It was just there. He chalked it up to being over protective again.

"How do I tell if I like someone?" Yinping questioned him, looking all the more like the innocent girl he remembered from years ago, even if she were bigger now.

"W-w-well…" Ping sighed and glanced at the sky, trying to figure out how one could explain that sort of feeling, because really it was hard to explain. "You… sort of… have this feeling inside of you that you just know you love them differently than anyone else."

"Differently than anyone else? But… I feel differently about you than Xing and Suo." She said, pouting and sitting back a bit.

"Well that's because I'm your favorite brother." He said with a smile, which she mirrored, while he set a hand on her head and patted lightly.

"Let's go inside now. You have to help me make dinner. Okay?" She grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling on his hand and trying to get him to hurry up and come along.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." 

* * *

All of them had been summoned by their father that next morning and he formally informed them that he would be going into the military to resume his carrier until the rebellion had been dealt with, and also that his sworn brothers would be here for dinner and a drink with him and that they would be on their best behavior and dress accordingly.

"Suo how does this look?" Yinping asked, showing her outfit for the night and then she heard something drop onto the floor before a voice spoke up.

"No! No. No. NO. Absolutely not!" Ping said from the place he'd been sitting earlier, quickly kneeling to clean up the broken glass from the cup he had dropped at seeing her appearance.

"Ping!" She whined and pouted.

"Zhang Bao is going to be here, you are not wearing that when he's around. It's showing too much skin. It's just asking for-"

"Now, now… let her be Guan Ping." Guan Yu suddenly spoke up, defending his daughter's right to do however she pleased. "And if Zhang Bao does happen to take interest… I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter."

"Father…" Ping closed his fist around the glass a little too tightly.

"It's fine father… if brother doesn't like it I'll change." Yinping said, finally giving up on the thought of the dress she had on and heading in to change much to Ping's relief as he sighed and finished cleaning the pieces up.

Guan Yu rubbed his beard while nodding, if that were what she pleased, but he thought that she concerned herself too much with what her brothers thought of her. He hoped that she would grow out of that so that she would not be hindered in life.

"Guan Ping… I heard you tried to enlist in my place… I asked you not to interfere."

"I…" Ping looked down; there was no way out of being caught. "I'm sorry… father…"

"You dishonored me." His father stated and he slowly glanced up at the disappointed look on his father's face before looking down again. He couldn't even face him now. That was the worst thing he could have been told.

Yinping had stopped at the door and leaned against the wall when hearing their father bring up that he knew what Ping had done and she felt her heart ache for him, because she knew how much their father's approval meant to him especially.

"Hey! Is anyone home!" The loud and boisterous voice of Zhang Fei came as he opened the door and stepped in, Liu Bei faintly saying something about knocking first, but also coming inside, both of them having brought their children along as well.

Everyone knew that it was going to be a long night.

"Ahh, brother!" Guan Yu welcomed them in. "I am glad to see you both."

Ping lowered his head even more when he noticed Xingcai… and her clear body language that indicated she was ignoring him. This night didn't seem as though it could get any worse for him. His father was disappointed in him and the girl that he had a crush on hated him.

"Guan Ping, hurry and see if your sister is almost finished." Guan Yu told him and he welcomed the brief escape from the sudden crowd that seemed to have it out for him tonight. He walked down the hall straight to her room and the door was partly open so he thought nothing of it, except… the night really had it out for him because he opened the door and quickly glanced away and stepped back out.

"Hey! Knock first!" Yinping quickly covered herself, despite him stepping out as she had been in the process of changing and he had gotten an eyeful.

"I… uhhh… ummm… f-f-father… wanted to know… erm… he… told me to ask… if… wh-what's the word for it…? I can't… he wanted t-to… know if you… uhm… if you were almost done! He wanted me to ask that… Yes. That's it. That's the word… uhm… are you-no… you're not… I already knew that… uhm… I'll just… I'll go tell him… in… in a minute…" The more he stumbled on words the more stupid he felt and the more he felt his face heat up in embarrassment, but she had just left the door open like that! It wasn't his fault!

After a moment of his stuttering she stepped out fully dressed and glared at him, before punching him in the arm for just walking in and he really hoped that his face wasn't red enough that she could tell and think it was like that for a different reason or something weird to make his situation worse.

"I'm really sorry…" He said quickly and she gave him a look and Ping sighed. Oh, no… really now she was mad at him too? It seemed like all he had been doing tonight was apologizing for all his mess ups. He slowly walked out to the dinner table and took his usual spot; incidentally it was next to Zhang Bao this night.

"So, what took so long and why is your face so red?" His brother Xing asked suddenly and Ping quickly looked up in shock. Could it possibly get worse?

"Hey, don't tell me you're eyeing my sister, Ping." Bao questioned, though all in good humor and Xingcai slapped her brother in the back of the head in irritation. "Ow! What was that for?"

As it appeared Xingcai was still definitely mad at him. Zhang Fei glanced between the two, of course his daughter had ranted about it while beating her anger out on Bao and he had gotten quite the earful.

"Ah, Guan Ping you look a little down. How about a drink?" He poured Guan Ping some wine in his cup and patted his shoulder. "So tomorrow we ride out together into battle again huh? Just like old times. It should be fun!"

Yinping frowned when she watched her brother downed the offered cup in one drink. It was strange to see since he never drank. She glanced at her father, but he didn't seem to mind Guan Ping drinking at all and just overlooked it, stroking his beard whilst talking to Zhang Fei. At least she could be relieved in knowing that her father's two sworn brothers would be there to watch his back and protect him through whatever battles they might fight.

Ping poured himself another cup and drank up, sighing. He felt relieved that their father was going to be out there with someone to watch his back, but he wished that he could join him more than anything. He wanted to prove himself to his father after his mistakes. Soon dinner ended and everyone went about their own conversations. Guan Yu and his sworn brothers and the children in their own corner talking… Guan Ping took it as the perfect time to sneak out, as he didn't want to be under that irritated glare of Xingcai.

He took a drink from the bottle he snatched and glanced up at the moon in the sky. It made his night seem almost… peaceful enough to forget his worries just for a little while with the help of the wine. In silence he headed to the stables to check on the horses.

He set a hand on the door and paused a moment, taking a breath that he needed to support himself before pushing it open. Inside he lit the lantern and then looked at the horses, they were sleeping soundly so he went up the steps to the loft above and sat down, setting the lantern on the barrel beside him and picking up a book from where he left off. He often came here when he was feeling down to read through old books about heroic war efforts, honor and becoming a hero. It was a book about actually _being somebody_ and not just being the son of a pig farmer… and it made him forget his troubles just for a little while.

After a few minutes he took notice of the sound of the door opening and a moment or two of silence before Yinping walked up the stairs.

"Why did you leave?" She asked and came to sit next to him.

"Because… I thought that by the way Xingcai was glaring at me that if I did not go soon she would end up burning a hole through me." He took another drink from the bottle. "Why are you out here?"

"Oh! Uhmm… well… Xing and Suo were trying to convince me to go on a date with Bao."

"What?! Well what did you tell them?"

"I said no…" Yinping said, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them and Ping relaxed finally at hearing that at least.

"Well… why… why did you say no?" He asked then, what if Bao made her happy? Then he should be happy for her right? So he decided to ask the reason at the very least and not make it seem as though he were a terrible controlling brother ordering who around about who she should and shouldn't date.

"I just don't think that I like him that way…"

"Is there anyone you like?"

"I don't know but… you remember when we were talking, that feeling I said I had…"

"The other day…? I remember." He gave her a confused look though, not able to understand what she was getting at. "Yinping… I… am very… drunk right now… you should go… I'm sorry… just go back inside…" He ordered and she pushed him back, since he hadn't yet moved, before she quickly stole his bottle of wine, deducting he'd had more than enough for his own good and then left. "Ah…" He sighed deeply when she took it, but he couldn't complain anymore, he would sleep it off in the stables. 

* * *

The next morning the siblings watched as their father mounted Red Hare, armored up in all his glory while his attendant handed him his spear. Guan Yu truly lived up to his name sitting there on his steed, with all his armor and blade.

"Guan Ping… I am entrusting you with the household and watching over your siblings until I return home." Guan Yu informed him.

"I understand…" Guan Ping took this as his ultimate duty to regain his father's approval. He would make sure that the household was well taken care of while his father was away. They all watched as their adoptive father turned Red Hare and rode out the gates, meeting up with his sworn brothers as they headed out of the village and into the imperial camp.

And that was it. Their father had gone off and joined the imperial army and they had been left aside, forced to fend for themselves. It was only natural for them to have a part of their heart which felt abandon, even if they understood that their father had no choice but to go. Later that night they were left in a dark and grieving mood. The house that was normally so full of light and laughter was now only a shadow of its former self. It was so painfully obvious every room they went into that what was missing was their father. There were reminders of him everywhere in every room. One may think their father had died with the way they acted… and it was a very likely future, especially with old war injuries that would hinder him in battle.

Zhao Yun arrived for the Guan siblings' lessons, but this would be the last night of lessons he would give, as he two was preparing to go to war along with the rest of the men from their village. His unit would leave tomorrow and link up with the rest. This night, however Guan Ping was the only one who did not participate in the lessons, he merely watched from the sidelines while Yinping sparred with their teacher. Being a woman this was forbidden, but it had been their little secrete.

Zhao Yun urged Yinping to attack with all her might and Guan Ping's lips twitched in amusement as he knew that this would not end the best for Zhao Yun… and it didn't. Yinping struck him square in the chest and Zhao Yun flew back into the wall with a thud, shaking even the foundation of the house with the force that had been used.

"Oops!" Yinping quickly skipped over to her teacher and lifted him up with ease. "Sorry Master Zhao Yun…"

"Ah…" Zhao Yun did his best to suppress a wince. "try not to worry… you did well. This will conclude our final lesson. You have learned well."

They shared a bow of respect to one another and Yinping returned to her household chores, while Zhao Yun spent a few moments rubbing his aching back from the monstrous strength with which Yinping had thrown him before he gathered up his gear. It was then he started towards the door, but paused a moment with his hand on the frame.

"Guan Ping…"

"Master Zhao Yun?" He questioned, though somewhat absent minded, voice muffled from behind his hands which were folded together in front of his mouth and his eyes reflected the light of the candle on the table in front of him.

"You have a heavy duty upon your shoulders… please rest well so that you are strong and able to do what needs to be done when the time comes." Zhao Yun told him before leaving quietly.

Guan Ping furrowed his brow faintly and glanced towards the door, wanting to ask what that had meant, but it was already too late. Zhao Yun was gone and he wouldn't even be able to catch up with that man if he tried. He rubbed his eyes and then sighed and set his hands on his knees, then blew out the candle and proceeded to his room to retire for the night. It wasn't long before he slid his door open, then closed and slowly dropped onto his bed with a dull thump. Even though he hadn't fully landed on it he groaned with weariness and didn't move a single inch. He wanted to fall asleep just as he was, due to all the stress that had worn him down mentally and physically.

Thunder rumbled just above his head and he slowly peeked an eye open, but then it slid closed again as he shifted fully onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. After a moment he rolled onto his back and his brow was furrowed into a thoughtful curve and as another crash of thunder shook the house a flash of lightning temporarily lit the room and he could see the light even behind closed eyes. No matter how hard he tried he only tossed and turned in bed, despite how tired he was sleep was impossible under this stress. Then he heard it, the faint roll of his door sliding open and then a moment of silence before it rolled shut and he turned onto his side and glanced over at who was there. It was too dark to tell for a moment until the familiar scent of cherry blossoms made its way over to his side of the room and the flash of lightning only confirmed the identity.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded deep and rough even to his own ears, more evidence of the great weight which had been placed upon him. There was no reply, only the familiar weight of the bed dipping under someone else's weight and fists gripping the fabric of his clothing and then a wet drop which landed upon his collar bone. He sat up and grasped the shoulders of the person before him. "Yinping?"

"I…" She sniffled softly. "had a dream… about father."

"Ohh…" His hands slid down her shoulders slowly with a faint ruffle of cloth and he tugged her forward into his arms, placing a kiss against the top of her head for reassurance and burying his nose in her hair soon afterwards. "I promise father will be fine. Nothing will happen to him. Yinping. It's alright."

"Can I stay…?"

"Of course you can." He said softly and it was also to his benefit, because although he wouldn't openly admit it, he also couldn't bare the worry alone. Having her by his side would ease him into a faint comfort and he knew he would be able to do the same for her. "Just get comfortable and fall asleep. I promise that father is going to return to us as soon as this war ends. It won't go on long. I'm sure of it."

"I'll believe in you." Yinping answered him quietly. 

* * *

Day light finally shifted through the window and Guan Ping shifted slightly, opening one eye and glancing down to find Yinping still asleep at his side. The poor thing had cried herself to sleep that night and he didn't like that he couldn't take away her fears and anxieties. He slowly moved over and around her to get out of bed without waking her. He knew that it was best for her to get sleep so he would let her, but he had work to do now that their father was gone.

There was a great burden placed upon his shoulders. The wellbeing of his siblings and the household were now his top priority.

"Xing, Suo! Wake up. We have work to do this morning." He banged on both their doors, but there was no answer and he sighed and slid the door open… but… it was empty. "Xing? Suo?"

He exited the room, rubbing his head. Had they gotten up before him? It was odd… that was very unusual. He turned and headed down the hall, but that was when he knew something was strange. They were not here either, nor the kitchen or dining room, nor were they outside. "Where could they-…" Suddenly it hit him and he quickly slammed the door open and ran out into the barn. "Xing! Suo!" The fear came true. Their horses were gone and there was a single note left behind. "No… no… no, no, no…" He grabbed fist fulls of hair and backed out of the barn.

"Ping?" It seemed all his shouting had awoken Yinping, she stood behind him looking on in confusion at this spectacle that her half asleep mind couldn't even make up.

"Yinping… Xing and Suo… have followed father…" He let out a breath and slowly approached her, setting his hands on her shoulders, knowing this would be hard for her to take. "Yinping… they left late last night… they're already a part of the army… I have to go after them. I need to be with them and watch over them… and you... have to stay here. Go to Xingcai. You two can stay together. I'll bring father and our brothers home…"

"Ping… you can't go! Let me go with!" She grasped at his wrists, pleading with him.

"You know you can't come with me." He replied and pulled away from her. "I need you to go along with Xingcai. You two get on well, so I'm sure there will be no problem. Just wait for me. I'll come home. I promise you." She only stood there anxiously as he went back into the house to pack a few things, for him and for her, before he handed her a few things that he knew she would need and then saddling up his horse and mounting it. "Get going quickly so I don't worry over you making it there safely."

"Please be careful." Yinping requested and he nodded, before giving his horse a brief jab with his heels and sending the horse forward in a hurry. She watched that white horse disappear out of their yard and stood their silently for the longest times. She glanced down at the supplies that he had given her and then back up at the gates. "Sorry, Ping… I can't let my whole family go and stay behind…"

She quickly saddled up her own horse and tied her supplies on, before mounting up and slowly starting out the gates. Her heart was pounding in her chest. If she did this there was no turning back. She glanced back at their house, before spurring the horse forwards into a sprint, leaving it behind. She was going to join her brothers in war. 

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Ok, let me know what you think, please. Reviews are inspiration and make me update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **光荣与戈尔**  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
A/N: Hey guys... I've returned. I'm sorry it took so long lovely readers. Also, this chapter has a trigger warnings and strong violence. This is why we're rated M people.

Reviewers:  
Fier66: Thank you. We will have more moments don't you worry. Though a few of sad ones too.  
Guest: Thanks you. :)  
Noname Guest: Well thank you. That's a great compliment to hear. I appreciate it.  
Jessy: Aren't they? lol.  
SapphireMarbles: Thank you very much. Your words are very inspiring whenever you comment so every time I see your name I'm excited to read your words. In fact I want to dedicate this chapter to you because I don't know if I would have found it in me to continue without your words. :) so for you. Thank you.  
Yousuck: Uhm... okay... I normally don't answer these, because trolls are trolls no matter what, but for future people that want to comment on this I will say this at the end of the story because it's too long to fit here.

* * *

The trail was cut out in front of her, heavy imprints in the dirt from the cut of horses. It had to be from her brothers to have come along this path and so she followed after it. If she continued on this trail surely she would find them soon and if she was lucky Ping had caught them both before they had even gotten to the camp. The ride was long and lonely and in the distance a storm was rolling in over the desert dunes, signaling the end of the ease of the trip. If she didn't quicken the pace she would be caught up in it, so she hurried her horse along into a gallop. It may increase her chances of getting their soon enough as well.

By the time she reached the end of the trail she was met with the slow let down of finding the imperial army camp before her. It meant that Ping had been unable to regroup with their brothers and was forced to follow them into their folly. She did not need to think twice. She dismounted and pulled her horse along with her towards the camp. She kept her head down and walked right beside her trusty steed and to her luck the guards were too busy drinking and making jokes, not worried about who came in due to the fact that they were within friendly territory.

"Hey!" A guard suddenly stood up with a shout and she froze, fear taking over her heart at the prospect of being caught. "I saw you pull that card from your sleeve! Cheater!"

She let out a breath she had been unware she was holding and quickly continued forward as a brawl broke out amongst the guards which gave her all the time she needed to get into the storage tent where she searched for suitable armor to slip into. It was all large on her, but she picked the best fit and quickly strapped it on, doing her hair up as best she could. She had only ever been allowed to wear armor once and that was when Ping had let her try his out, it had been too big for her of course, but it was still a small help trying to tie everything together where it needed to be.

Just as she stood up a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing here? You're late for roll call soldier!" An officer reprimanded her and dragged her out of the tent to shove her into a line of men.

It was a startling height contrast when she was placed next to some of them and she hoped that it wouldn't give her away, but that officer hadn't seemed to notice. The officer highest in rank unrolled a scroll. Every man answered their name and that was when she caught the distinct voices.

"I am Xing of the Guan household and these are my brothers, we are here to serve the emperor's efforts."

She tried to peak around the men, but when she caught the glare of an officer she quickly straightened up. And the names come on down the line before it finally got to her.

"Name?"

"Uhmmmm… Guan Yanping…" She answered uneasily and there was a silence and she noticed all the looks she was receiving and also down the line when her brothers all leaned forward and stared at her in shock.

"You're also from the Guan household? Then move down the line with your brothers." The officer led her over to them and placed her alongside them and she swallowed with difficulty as she felt the stares of her brothers. She briefly glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. They were distressed she could tell, especially Ping. She could see it in his eyes; he suffered from internal discomfort and conflicts that he did not know how to address and it was because of her.

From that point they ran over military drills over and over until every last one of them was worn down and unable to take another step. Some men were more in shape than others, but the majority had never done so much work in their life. They were dismissed only after it was too dark to continue and then they could return to the tents… and there her brothers waited for their chance.

"What were you thinking?!" Ping was the first to reprimand her, throwing his hands in the air before replacing them on his hips. "Yinping… if they discover you're a woman… they'll…" He lowered his head faintly at the thought. "You'll probably be killed."

"We need to send her home." Suo insisted.

"No. If she goes missing they'll send a search party out for a missing soldier and she'll be found out and executed." He responded and Xing lowered his head in agreement. He knew this was the truth and he also knew she was only here because of them. "We'll have to help hide her until a battle… we can say she was killed in action and send her home."

"I'm not going! I want to help find father." Yinping argued and the three glanced at her.

"It's too dangerous. You have to go home…" He began, a deep frown etched into his features. "father will need someone waiting in case he comes home early."

"I'm not… going…" She repeated stubbornly. "There's no way you can make me either."

Her eyes locked with his in defiance and she could see it there, the shock and frustration that she denied him and his authority as the eldest. It took him aback that she would defy him to such an extent when she had never once talked back to him the way she did now.

"Do what you want." He finally responded and turned his back on her.

"Ping! You can't let her stay!" Xing started in.

"She's right. We can't make her leave either."

"Ping…" Suo began, but he didn't finish because he didn't know what to say, they were just as much to blame for her being here. Except their eldest brother gritted his teeth and left the tent without a glance back.

* * *

Their training began and although they expected difficulties, the training was much more arduous than any of them had expected. There were those few arrogant nobles that thought it would be easy, that they would become an officer and earn glory from the backs of those that died, but they were the first ones to collapse from exhaustion. This camp was absolutely filled with Alpha-male-complex-syndrome and Yinping was astonished by the way she was treated as a man compared to how she was treated as a woman and she felt irritated to a great degree that there was such a stark contrast between the two.

Her brothers were doing their best to watch out for her and keep up with their own work as well, but she could tell that it was holding them back. She wished that they would just stop worrying about her, because she could keep up with the men even if they thought she couldn't.

And keep up with them she did, it was clear she surprised them all. They were matched up with sparring partners and she glanced at the man in front of her with unease, he was a lot larger than her, but that had never stopped her from sparring her brothers and so she braced herself and picked up one of the wooden swords to prepare to duel him.

"Let's see what you're made of little man." The brute smirked and picked up the other one. From the corner of her eyes she caught Ping's terrified look as he was caught up glancing over instead of paying attention to his own partner. It was drawn back just as he narrowly avoided getting hit.

She raised her sword and nodded at the larger man with determination. "Let's start then."

The larger man looked dumbfounded that this other person wasn't terrified of him like usual and so he grumbled and raised the weapon to swing at her, but his mass made him slow and she was able to beat him in speed and back step from him and dodge the blow all together. The larger man looked stunned as he turned around to attempt another massive blow, but he was still too slow and his swing knocked him off balance so much he tripped and landed in the dirt with a heavy thud. She glanced up and noticed Ping had glanced over with a worried expression, but this time he didn't even look back in time as he took a blow to the leg and stumbled to quickly get back into the fight with his own partner. She winced faintly in response to seeing him get hurt, but her own fight had gone easily at least.

With the end of sparring practice they ended their day and allowed them free time to rest up as they pleased and the first thing she did was head over to check on her brothers.

"I heard we were going to head out very soon since the weakest members have been weeded out." Suo muttered under his breath while he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It's probably true." Xing stated, but then they glanced at their eldest brother. "You're still sitting, Ping… is it bad?"

"No. Go and rest. If we're going to be leaving soon we need to be prepared." Ping answered back calmly and glanced away from them, that was the point when he noticed her and he stood, so suddenly it startled her to the point she stumbled a bit. "Go… now." He ordered Xing and Suo and the both of them, looking equally shocked hurried off.

"What?" She asked as he grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her along with him to their tent. "What? What is it?"

"Where are you hurt? Let me see it." He forced her to sit down and she stared at him in surprise, blinking several times and trying to figure out what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Again she questioned him and he locked his eyes with hers, looking equally as confused as she was. Finally pointed out the dark red pooling in the fabric of her pants near her thigh and she became even more confused, but then she pressed both hands over her mouth in realization.

"Let me see it. I'll patch it up quickly."

"No!" She grabbed him by the collar. "You don't need to see…"

"What? You're hurt of course I have to-…"

"No. I'm not hurt." She cut him off.

"Yinping… I know I was harsh to you earlier, but-"

"It's really not that." Her fingers curled even further into his collar as she tried to find a way to explain this to him not to mention figure out how to hide it. His eyes locked onto hers intently to try and search for the answer there. She licked her lips nervously as she started her explanation. "I'm… bleeding… for a… womanly… reason…"

"For a…? Oh!" Ping looked completely startled to hear this, he looked like he was trying to calculate a way to fix this or help her even though he had never had to deal with this kind of thing before. "Uhhh… what… what do you need me to do?"

"Just help me sneak into the medical tent and I can handle it." She answered and he sighed deeply and nodded.

He reached up and removed her helmet for her and set it aside then brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes behind her ear. His hand slid back down slightly and rested against her cheek. "Yinping… don't get hurt."

She lightly set a hand over his and with the other grasped his wrist lightly. "I won't get hurt."

"Stay here. I'll get what you need. It will be faster if I go alone. Wash that stain out in the meantime." He stood and headed out of the tent quickly and disappeared.

* * *

The next morning they were awoken extra early, but something was wrong, something was not right at all as the officers lined all the men up much more stern and cold than usual. That staff officer approached the line of men with a scroll of paper.

"I am sure that all of you know by now that the Army is made with discipline…" The officer began, eyeing each of them carefully as he went on. "Last night someone broke into the medical tent and stole precious supplies! This can happen one of two ways… turning yourself in… or we can search every last tent and find you ourselves."

Yinping inhaled sharply, because of that someone else might get into trouble and so she started to step forward and raise her hand, but suddenly she was shoved back into her place when Ping stepped forward and raised a hand.

"It was me." He said through a tightly clenched jaw and she started to step forward again to take the blame for her own actions rather than him, but hand tightly grabbed her wrist.

"Yinping… don't. You'll be killed." Xing said quietly as he released her, lips pressed together in a thin line as he watched two soldiers approach him and grab him by the shoulders on either side. By his tone… her brother was angry with her and if he was she didn't blame him. He had every right to be.

"Discipline this man. Have him flogged. Also… deny his provisions for today. It will make up for what was stolen." The staff officer said as he wrote something off on his little note book and followed them to oversee the punishment about to be doled out. "The rest of you are dismissed!" He called out to the rest of them so they weren't standing around and the men went their own ways.

She was silent as they disappeared into one building and lowered her head. "It's my fault…"

"I'm not going to tell you it's not." Xing answered harshly and walked away as well, leaving Suo standing there torn between the two. He glanced from Yinping to Xing and then back again.

"Yinping… let's go…" Suo told her and it was the only thing he had to say, there were no more words left to speak.

They waited for the longest time in the tent in silence until their brother returned and when he did he didn't say a word to anyone, just stood straight up as if nothing had happened, but the tight expression on his face showed he was definitely in pain. She wanted to say something, but words failed her. As he shrugged his armor off and laid down facing away from them the three of them noticed a few blood stains here and there on his back, he must have really taken a beating.

"Ah, Ping let me take care of it for you-" Suo started and moved closer where he would be able to bandage their brother up, but Ping shoved his hands away abruptly and Suo gave a startled look. "Ehhh… never mind… rest up…"

It seemed conversation was not something that could be accomplished tonight so they turned the lights out and went to bed early, though sleep didn't come as easily as lying down. Yinping sighed softly and turned over, staring at her brother's back in silence, particularly the blood stain. It was her fault and she couldn't shake the guilt that she felt. She had been in such a rush to chase after her brothers that she had never thought about this scenario. The silence continued even further and she glanced briefly and Xing and Suo… it seemed they had fallen asleep. A low sigh left Ping as he turned over onto his back and winced faintly and she quickly closed her eyes to feign sleep.

"I already saw you're awake." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" her answer in the dark came muffled from under her blankets. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." Ping replied. "Why would I be?"

"It's because I got you into trouble."

"No you didn't I got myself into trouble. It wasn't a lie to confess because I was the one that did it." He turned back onto his side, but this time facing her. "Why are you under there? Are you cold?"

"A little…"

"Come here." He patted the spot beside him and she gave him a look, but his expression didn't falter for even a second so she inched over closer until he sighed and grabbed the edge of her futon and pulled it right next to his.

She swallowed with difficulty; he still had the strength to do that sort of thing even after being hurt and not having eaten all day. If there was one thing she definitely admired about him it was his strength. Aside from their father, she wondered if anyone was quite as strong as him as he draped an arm over her and closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable, but at the same time keep her warm. He was always like that, watching out for her. He was warm though and she wasn't even faintly cold anymore, in fact it was a little too warm next to him especially since his shirt had been left open in the front. She pressed a hand against his stomach as if to push him away and felt him shift slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked very quietly, brow furrowing as her fingertips tickled against his skin. It felt strange; she'd never tried to move him away before.

"It's really warm…" She pressed her other hand against his stomach as well, but he didn't budge. His expression changed even further as he couldn't seem to process the situation properly and in effect he grew more nervous and his breathing increased.

"I thought you were cold." It was the only thing he could think to say as her felt her fingernails lightly scrape against his bare skin. Was she really touching him like this or was he just having a really messed up dream?

"I was…" She began, licking her lips nervously, painfully unaware of how he watched that movement intently. "I have a strange feeling in my chest... even though I haven't been doing any tough training... and my face feels like it's getting all hot... what could it be? I must've caught a cold..."

"What?" He would be lying if he said he didn't know what his feeling was, what he didn't understand was why he was feeling it himself.

"B-but… you'll catch my cold."

"I already have it…"

"I'm sorry…" She apologized in a whisper. Sorry? She was sorry? Didn't she understand what she had just done to him or was she truly that innocent? There were so many unanswered questioned he had at that moment, but instead he lightly grasped her wrists and pulled them away from him, taking a deep breath.

"Go to sleep." He requested finally.

"Oh… right…" She had almost forgotten, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes, she was tired, but she knew tonight was going to be a difficult night to get sleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed and they were slowly learning formations and combat, it wasn't easy, but nothing worth achieving was. Since that other night it seemed Ping was avoiding her in a way, but she probably was doing the same and their brothers noticed it. They had brought it up a few times, but other than that weren't pushing it.

"What do you think they're fighting over?" Suo questioned and Xing shook his head.

"Don't know." They were both curious, but they didn't want to get involved or make the fight worse than it already was.

"They've always been so close."

"Yes. It's weird to see that change." Xing sighed and nodded.

"I'm sure they'll make up soon. They've never been able to stay mad at one another." Suo smiled then. He was sure of the situation mending itself. "Ah! See I told you!"

He made a show to motion towards Ping as he slowly approached Yinping and Xing sighed of relief, it was really stressing him out when his family didn't get along. All the while they hadn't the faintest idea of what the situation really was. When she noticed him she turned her back and was about to walk away when Ping quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hold on just a minute…" He began. "I want to apologize…"

"I keep causing trouble for you… I even got you sick…" She responded and he released her with a sigh as she turned back to face him.

"Yinping… it's not _that_ kind of sick…"

"What do you mean?" She asked and he pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to think of how to answer that. Just as he was about to answer a flaming arrow struck the barrel stack to their right and the both of them gave one another shocked looks before he quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind the barrels.

The call went out that they were under attack as arrows rained down on them and he leaned over her to keep her from being harmed and that was when he exhaled sharply at the sudden pain that exploded down his shoulder. He tried to glanced over and see if he could see their brothers, but he didn't have any luck. Yinping noticed the blood seeping out from the seams of his armor, but they weren't in the position to take care of it. Not now.

"We need to get out of here and find the commanding officers." He said quietly and the two of them waited for the arrows to stop falling before quickly leaving the cover to go for their weapons.

"How did they find us?!" She asked, looking desperately for their brothers.

"I was wondering the same thing…" He answered as he grabbed a spear and tossed it to her and proceeded to the stables and unlocked all the gates and let the horses run. "Get your horse. We're going to push through in the confusion." He mounted his own horse and waited for her to do the same before he kicked his steed into a hard sprint out the doors. His plan had worked for the most part, the enemy soldiers that had stormed in were caught up in the stamped of horses, trying to get out of the way.

The camp was already over run with enemies and their own men were stretched thin, not knowing what to do in this situation. He continued to search for Xing and Suo, but he wasn't having any luck. There, it seemed his luck had changed when he spotted Dong Zhou riding forward with reinforcements, he might not like the man, but he felt so relieved.

"General, Zhou!" Ping called out and they rode towards him and the man looked so smug it lit a twinge of rage within his heart, but there was no time for that.

"Guan Ping…" Dong Zhou greeted him. "I've waited for this moment for a long time."

"What?" He locked eyes with Dong Zhou and realized it too late as the old General plunged his sword into his side and he yelled out in pain and tumbled over from his startled horse.

"Ping!" Yinping looked completely shocked and drew up her spear and ran one of the horsemen through that came at her, but they were hopelessly outnumbered and another man grabbed the spear while several more dragged her down from her horse.

Dong Zhou glanced over in equal shock as he realized. "You brought your sister along? Foolish. Fu Shiren, Mi Fang… tie them up… and save them for me once I return. Especially the girl." Dong Zhou gave his horse a harsh kick and hurried off with the rest of his men, leaving the two to guard. Ping winced, knowing that Dong Zhou had deliberately left the men that had a bone to pick with their father.

They made sure to tie the ropes extra tight and leaned them up against the rocks of the small cliff behind them while the two gave a glance at the battle go on below.

"We should be down there, but once again because of the name Guan we are left behind." Mi Fang commented bitterly.

"Because of them, we lost our positions…" Fu Shiren turned towards them and Ping gave him a glare, which seemed only to irritate hi more. "I want payback."

Ping quickly strained against the ropes, but they wouldn't break, so he shifted in front of his Yinping in attempts to protect her, but Shiren smirked at him and grabbed him by the collar of his armor and jerked him forward and landed a hard right hook to his prisoner's jaw. He drew his fist back and landed another blow.

"Shiren… let me have a turn." Fang urged stepping forward.

"Stop!" Yinping scolded and Shiren glanced up at her.

Shiren replied and landed another hit before he shoved Ping back, jarring the arrow in his shoulder and breaking off the feathered shaft with a loud snap. "You're right… a daughter is a father's pride."

"Don't you touch her!" Ping snarled suddenly, struggling against the ropes even harder.

"Your turn, Fang. Do what you want with him." Shiren said as he grabbed Yinping and pulled her towards him, he untied his armor and dropped it aside. "What a pretty thing… you can have a turn after me."

"I'll kill you!" Ping made an attempt to bite Fang, but he narrowly avoided it and then in rage kicked him hard. "I swear that I'm going to kill you if you touch her!"

Shiren looked like he was amused more than anything as he removed her armor and grabbed her by the chin, leaning his face in closer to hers, but Yinping made a face of disgust and turned away, angering Shiren to the point he slapped her across the face. "Stop moving!" but she defied him and head-butted him in attempts to escape and the man become more and more frustrated, holding her down while he sat over her and put his weight on top of her to keep her down.

Ping desperately searched through the dirt, trying as hard as he could to find something, anything to cut his ropes. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest and he was shaking with rage, he was going to escape. He worked his wrists around the ropes until they bleed, but that was it… that was what he needed. Fang grabbed Ping by the collar and Ping spat a mouthful of blood into the man's eyes and he cried out, rubbing at it wildly to get it out and Shiren stopped only for a moment to scoff at his weakling of a friend before he unbuckled his belt then leaned forward, running his tongue over her cheek and she swallowed her own vomit.

"I hope your father feels every second…" He licked his lips and smirked.

There, beneath his fingers he came across it, the wooden arrow shaft, Ping used fang's distraction and slipped his hands from the tight ropes with the help of the lubricating blood and grabbed the arrow shaft and just as Fang uncovered his eyes he once again lost his sight as the sharp, splintered wood pierced through his eye and into his skull and he began screaming in agony, holding his face.

Shiren didn't even have the time to look up as he was tackled into the ground, head hitting so hard he was dazed for long moments and by the time he tried to start fighting back he was already pinned down, unable to comprehend how this had happened as the life was being choked out of him. He quickly reached up to try and fight back, shoving at Ping's face, but he was an unwavering beast and he grabbed Shiren's skull and pulled his head up before slamming it into the ground, then again and again, over and over until he brought his thumbs up and sank them into the other man's eyes, like a knife through a peach and he screamed, Shiren screamed in agony, reaching for the hands at his face, but then once again shoving at Ping's face with now bloodied hands when that proved not to work. Ping lifted his head and slammed it again, digging his fingers in even deeper with a snarl and then again he slammed his head into the ground, hard enough to finally split the back of his skull open. Shiren only gave a few last twitches until he finally went limp.

Panting heavily Ping grabbed the knife from the dead man and made his way over to his partner and pressed the blade into his throat.

"No! No, no, no!" Fang pleaded, but he didn't get another word out as the metal dragged across his throat and he was choking on his own blood.

There was a sudden silence, aside from his heavy breathing before he turned back to Yinping and kneeled next to her, cutting the ropes to free her, but she didn't move or say anything and seemed to avoid his gaze altogether. He dropped back to sit down, the adrenalin had started to wear off and he was aware of the pain he was in. He wiped the blood from his eyes with a sleeve and gave her another glance, but she still wasn't looking at him not until he lowered his head did she give a quick look towards him, he looked so much like a violent animal, she didn't know what to think, but this situation… it was too much to think about. She couldn't.

He sniffled and wiped at his nose, holding his sleeve there to try and stop the blood flow, but after a moment or too gave up and grabbed her armor, pulling it over her shoulders and strapping it onto her, for now they had to get out of her. She shifted away a little, but other than that didn't really fight him. He stood and he waited and waited for her to finally get up before he started walking forward, knowing they couldn't stay here. They went on for hours and hours, until the sun had set and darkness had descended upon them. They briefly stopped at a lake and washed themselves of blood and he gritted his teeth as he pulled the rest of the arrow from his shoulder and tossed it into the water before standing and continuing on.

In the dead of the night they came across a small home, abandon due to the close proximity to the war not doubt. He pushed the door open with a loud creak and stepped inside and let Yinping go first before he shut the door behind them. He set her sword against the wall and unbuckled his own sword belt before leaning that against the wall as well. He lightly set his helmet on the floor beside that and began a search around the home, luckily he was able to get a small lantern lit –he couldn't risk a fire in what was now enemy territory- and find a large blanket. He glanced at Yinping briefly. She was still in shock it seemed. He brought the blanket around her shoulders securely before he sat down a short distance away to give her space.

After some time she removed her armor and he followed suit, deciding that they weren't going to need it tonight. The both of them needed to get their rest if they were going to try and find Xing and Suo tomorrow.

"Ping…" She began quietly and he furrowed his brow in confusion at that odd tone. "What happened earlier… before something like that happens…"

"I won't let it." He insisted, voice sounding coarse as he cut her off, refusing to even accept the thought of that happening to her. Not again. He would protect her this time for sure.

"Before that happens…" She moved closer to him and set her hands on his thighs, dangerously close and his eyes widened in surprise at her action. "I'd rather it be you."

"What?! …Yinping…" He began uneasily. There was no way that this was leading into what he thought it was right?

For a moment he was sure he was crazy, it wouldn't happen, but then he was proved wrong when she inched closer to him and pressed a kiss along the corner of his mouth. "Please…"

There was a moment long internal war when suddenly he had tilted his head to one side and molded his mouth over hers, inhaling sharply through his nose while turning her, so that her back was on the floor and he was over her. "Yinping…" He panted heavily against her lips.

Guan Ping had known from the beginning it was insanity, a certain death wish to go chasing after their father, but, he'd had no other choice. His irritating siblings proved that. And, oh, how many scenarios had he imagined about how things would turn out for doing such a reckless thing, but in all his many scenarios, he hadn't ever thought up this one. He had been assigned to watch over and protect her as a brother… nothing more… but then why did he want this so badly that it was painful to hold himself back?

He had never once thought that he would hold her under him and kiss her breathless, he had never once thought that he would slide his tongue past her lips and draw out the sweetest, most exciting sound he had ever heard and ever would hear in all his life and he had certainly never imagined how desperately he would untie her robes while having her respond in kind so sincerely. His hands pulled apart her robes and slid his hands in between the fabric to feel a brush of her soft skin, leaning down he pressed carefully kisses along her stomach, drawing a few breathy sounds from her as he inched upwards slowly until he reached her neck and in response she cautiously set her hands on his chest, slowly sliding them up over his shoulders and then back along the back of his neck and into his hair. It made him wonder if this was really what she wanted or if it were some strange curiosity she wanted to satisfy.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked quietly and she was silent for a moment before lowering her hands until they rested at his lower sides and kissed his neck, slowly to his shoulder and down his chest. He swallowed hard and grew tenser the lower she went until her lips grazed his ribs and lower stomach he let out a gasping breath and leaned his head back while he tangled his fingers in her hair with one hand and the other slid over the smooth skin of her bare shoulder. Just these actions, he wasn't sure how long he could stand it. He grasped her chin and brought her mouth to his. He shrugged off his robes fully and pulled her forward into his lap, and she kept her eyes focused on the relatively empty wall just over his shoulder. He knew it hurt; he could tell by the way her sharp nails ripped into his back and shoulders, like the claws of a little kitten.

"I'm so sorry…" It took much more effort than he had ever thought possible on his part to hold still when all he wanted to do was give into instinct.

"It… would hurt worse… if it wasn't you doing it nicely…" She replied quietly.

Yes… that was true. If the soldiers caught her and discovered her like what had happened before… they wouldn't do it '_nicely'_ as she put it, but he wouldn't let that happen. He waited still yet, until she became less tense and seemed to relax and then he laid her back and leaned over her, setting up the repetitive rhythm that their bodies had so craved for. It was wrong. It was so wrong on so many different levels, but it felt so right in so many different ways he wondered why it was so wrong to begin with and couldn't even comprehend a logical reason as to why it was so wrong. Neither of them said a single word more, because there was nothing more to say. There were only feelings left between them, even though such feelings more than likely shouldn't even exist between the two of them. Of course they were both young and a fire only had so much fuel until it finally burned itself out.

In the silence afterwards he sighed and ran a hand back through his sweat-dampened hair, he was too relaxed to worry. He was busy wondering what he was going to do though, if anyone ever found out it was be a lot of trouble.

"I still have one thing I really would like to do…" Yinping stated quietly and he glanced over at her, he had thought she had fallen asleep curled up beside him, but it seemed she was awake and thinking as well.

"Ummm…" He laid his hand over his eyes and wondered what it might be now. "What's that?"

"Teach me how to play Go." She said and he snorted softly in humor, because it wasn't at all what he expected her to say, but he was glad that was all.

"Alright… when this is all over I'll teach you."

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Alright now time for a little history lesson for my YouSuck guest. I have heard it said before "Oh, he's her brother irl blah, blah" _**however**_... though people say it I'm going to point this very important fact out... there is no proof that he wasn't Guan Yu's son, but there is _no_ proof that he was Guan Yu's son. Therefor your argument is invalid. Guan Suo doesn't exist and neither does Yinping in name at least. Aside from that we're basing this off novel/game therefor he is Guan Yu's adoptive son. Secondly... From what we know about him... before he died he was sent to the rear to watch the flank by Guan Yu, then, he heard a voice cry out near the front of the line and rushed forward to see his father taken prisoner by the enemy commander. Ping rushed to his aid, but he was attacked from both sides. Still Guan Ping fought on, completely alone and without any hope of victory, he fought until exhausted and then he was captured along with his father. I think that's incredibly brave. I think he's just one of those amazing people who got lost in the shuffle of history. Don't get me wrong. People are entitled to not like him, but there's no need to bash him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **光荣与戈尔**  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
A/N: Welll... I had a horrible experience. My laptop completely was destroyed when my house flooded due to all the horrible storms we've been having. I am only here writing now because I have a truly amazing sister who, out of the goodness of her heart, bought me a new laptop, because she knows just how much my writing means to me. So a shout out to her, because I would be lost without her.

Fier66: So glad to hear you liked it. ^^ Wellllll...you don't have to thank me, I enjoy writing this one very much, but I'm happy to know you appreciate me sharing it that much.  
SapphireMarbles: Well I'm happy to hear that. It's really about to get even more intense soon. I have big plans for the future of this fic. 

* * *

The next morning was dreadfully awkward, despite both having agreed to not letting this come between them and things going back to normal. It had changed everything and could never go back to how it was before. It was apparent. He folded his hands together and stared down at the discoloration of the old wooden floorboards beneath his feet.

"We need to leave." He said quietly, briefly giving her a glance.

"Ah… right…" It was a soft reply that he barely even heard even though he really wasn't standing that far from her. It returned to silence from there, though he wanted to say something he hadn't the faintest idea what he might say… instead he grabbed his armor and pulled it on, but as he reached around to tie the tie he let out a sharp inhale and cursed under his breath, doubling over and grabbing hold of his shoulder. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing…" He took several deep and long breaths. "The hype of battle has worn off… so now I can really feel that arrow."

Now that he really thought of it, his face was really feeling the beating that had been dished out onto him and his shoulder ached fiercely, but he wouldn't complain, this was the life of a warrior and pain was to be overcome no matter how bad. With that thought in mind he took another breath and shakily reached up to make a second attempt at tying his armor when hands grabbed his forearm and stopped him.

"Let me see it." She pulled the armor away and surveyed the damage; gently prodding the area to be sure all the wooden splinters had come out.

He inhaled slowly, taking a deep breath because her fingers against the wound were cold and it felt good to have the aching area cooled down. "Last night… I'm sorry for it…"

"Don't make it as if you acted alone."

"I made the choice to do as you asked… Yinping… as your brother I shouldn't have-"

"You're not my brother." She corrected him finally and he tensed up and made a sound and she wondered if it was too harsh of a thing to say. "I didn't mean it in that way."

"I know. I know how you meant it." He understood she only wanted him to not feel guilty about what had happened.

"I think we should wait another day… if this gets infected-"

"We don't have another day. We have to go."

"If… if you stay just for one day I'll let you have a free pass to fuss over me however much you want." Yinping quickly added and he sighed and lifted his uninjured arm and lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek

"I can't fuss over you the same way I used to. Not in a brotherly way." His hand slid lower and grasped the fabric at her shoulder. "If I fuss over you now it will definitely be different than before. Do you still want that?"

"… if that's what it takes to make you stay and rest." She answered boldly; she wasn't going to give into him trying to push her like that. She never backed down before and she wouldn't start now even if things were different this time. She only wished she knew what he meant or if he was just testing the waters to see if he could sway her into leaving. His grip left her shoulder and he sat back.

"We're going. Get your gear together."

"But!"

"Don't argue. Just do." Regardless of any pain he made a point to reach over and tightly retie the leather strips on his armor and she frowned in response to his actions, because she knew that he would only make it worse if he continued on like this. He set a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back just enough to step out and grab her gear as well. "Hold still." He pulled the armor over her and kneeled, tightly tying it with extra security.

He was so close to her and though this would have been fine normally, this time it felt much more intimate than it should to have his touch so near to her… and there was the briefest moment that he halted all movement and gave her a half side glance… a moment that his breath was so entwined with hers she was convinced that he may just kiss her, but in the end he finished off the last tie and stood up to retrieved everything else and make sure there were no traces of them left behind here and took a few small blankets that they would need on their journey. It seemed like he was in a hurry as well.

It proved to be a difficult journey, especially on foot. It would take twice the time to get anywhere and she could see his frustration in his pace and the way he held himself. It was unusual for him to be so tense and irritable, but she supposed it was in a way her fault, because since what had happened he hadn't seemed the same. It almost made her regret it, but if enemy soldiers caught them again there was no doubt what would happen once they found out that she was not a man. Again they found themselves wandering, without any idea of where they were going, but with the hope that they would reunite with the rest of their unit. It seemed far fetched, because the unit may not even exist anymore after the betrayal of General Dong Zhou. She cast her gaze at his back and caught him stumble and pressed a hand across his eyes.

"Ping are you-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence as he shook his head and hurriedly sped up and continued on ahead. She let out a quiet sigh in response and hurried after him, though with difficulty as she was also in pain, though... for a different reason than he was.

They got quite some distance and though they had started early in the morning before the sun had even risen, it was now becoming dark and would soon be too difficult to see. They would have to make another stop and she knew it would cause him to become even more frustrated with an already exasperating situation. Once more he stumbled and clenched a fist before taking a deep breath.

"I know this place..." He admitted under his breath and then turned right and headed that way, before long they came upon a dirt path and finally a small patch of land with a house and barn, but it seemed run down and abandon. The barn was mostly burned down and merely a skeleton of it's former self.

"How did you know this place...?"

"Because this was my fath-... the farm I used to live on." It seemed from his expression that there was something he was hiding about this place. She wouldn't ask about it though, not at this point in time, because it was clear to her that he was already inches from the edge and pushing him even slightly might put him over it.

He set his hand against the door and was hesitant for a long moment and just as she was about to question him he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Cobwebs were everywhere and the only furniture was a few broken shelves and an overturned table. It was a mess and she was sure there was a story behind it, but even he seemed surprised at the condition, so she assumed even he was unaware of the story. He started through the house, searching for anything useful and then turned down a hall and into a room and she slowly followed him as he paused and glanced into it.

"Is this...?"

"My room." Though it was empty now, it was nostalgic. He tossed everything he'd been carrying over his shoulder on the floor. "I'm going to look around some more, you just rest up, we still have a long way to go to get home."

"Home? You're taking me home?"

"Where else did you think I was taking you?"

"Back to the front lines! We have to find father!"

"It's too dangerous."

"You're just going to leave our brothers alone?" Now she felt outraged that he would dare to try and take control of her life like that and what was more was that he intended to abandon Xing and Suo.

"They made the choice to go!"

"So did I!"

"It's not the same!" He argued back and stepped forward, he was just about getting into her space and that surprised her, but she wasn't going to back down that easily.

"I'll go and find them by myself..." She ground out and shoved past him, but she didn't make it far as he grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked her back towards him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let go!" It was a sharp demand and neither of them had ever argued like this before, but at this point the situation was a difficult one and put pressure on the both of them and there was no other outlet for that stress. His grip on her tightened and he backed her into the wall, she shoved at his face and he turned it to the side to avoid getting scratched and that was the point she caught the look in his eyes, it wasn't normal at all and it seemed like he had certainly slipped over that edge. She became so angry with him, trying to control her and her life and abandoning their brothers, that she fell to drastic measures and brought her knee up into his groin and he dropped to the floor abruptly, holding himself and unable to go after her as she stormed out the door and down the hallway.

Except by the time she reached the exist door her anger had worn off due to the fact that she couldn't shake the guilt of having fought dirty and physically hurt him. She was terrified for her brother's lives though and she wasn't comfortable just being taken control of and sent home. She clenched her fists tightly then released then and turned around to return to the room. As expected he was still there, still on the ground and curled up in pain, trying to recover.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." She apologized, but he didn't answer and instead inhaled deeply. She wondered if it was an attempt to reply that didn't quite form. She kneeled beside him and set a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off though and sat up slowly. "Just... forget it."

"It's just... Xing and Suo... how can you abandon them so easily?"

"I'm not abandoning them... they both adults and they can handle themselves... and I know that wherever they might be... they would want you home safe more than anything, because they love you... almost as much as I do..." His final words ended in a whisper and she wasn't sure she heard right.

"Almost...?" She asked quietly and his gaze met hers for a long moment, but he left his final sentence ambiguous.

"Try and get some sleep..." He tossed her the blanket and then started to remove his armor for the night. She glanced at the blanket and frowned, there was only one and she didn't intend to keep it to herself so she hoped that he wasn't going to go off on his own or something like that.

She started to remove her own armor and then heard a faint drip, similar to the start of rain, then another and she glanced over to find a few red splotches spaced out across the floor. The fight that they had gotten into must have reopened his wound because he sighed deeply and touched the spot only to come away with bloodied fingers.

"Isn't there anything to bandage it with...?" She asked and he was silent for a moment.

"I'll look..." He left the room and she heard his footsteps get further and further away, then silence. Such an awkward silence as she waited alone until she heard the shuffle of him returning. It seemed he had found a few left over things, some old cloths that would probably work and a small board.

"What's that?" She was curious about the extra thing he had found and he flipped it over and set it on the floor along with a small bag.

"You're in luck... this got left behind, so I'll be able to teach you Go." He sat down and removed his top so he'd be able to properly take care of the wound.

"Let me do it." She grabbed one of the cloths and ripped it in two, inching closer to him and lightly wrapped the length around his shoulder. While she tended to the injury he reached down and picked up the small bag and grabbed a handful of white and black stones.

"The rules are really very simple. It won't take more than a few minutes to learn it."

"I would like to play white."

"Mmmm..."

"I can't?" She asked, passed the bandage along his torso and he glanced down for a moment at the feel of her touching him like that having brought back memories that he was trying to shove aside.

"You can, but black moves first."

"I still like white... besides... isn't it better to let the other side make the first move so that you can judge their intent?"

"Perhaps. The goal is to control more territory than your opponent. Whoever controls the most territory wins." He watched her carefully as she finished tying the makeshift bandages around him. "Most importantly... If something goes wrong, contain and minimize loss. Keep calm, even if your position deteriorates unexpectedly. If you let fear overtake you and lose concentration you'll lose."

"I see..." She watched the white bandages already start to turn red over the wound and she became concerned with the amount of blood loss.

"Don't make that face. It will be fine."

"It's also... that I..." She wasn't really sure how to explain to him what she meant so instead she set a finger on one of the many scratches behind his shoulder and he gave her a weary glance.

"Ah... that... in that kind of situation... feels good... so... don't worry, but... if we want things to go back to normal we shouldn't talk about it." He glanced over to the side and sighed deeply, he really had been trying to avoid any conversation about the forbidden subject and yet here he was falling into it.

"Mmm..." She knew that he was right and they shouldn't talk about it so that things could return to the way that they were, but it was difficult because they were both still emotionally vulnerable and he was sitting here before her, warm and open and there was a part of her that wanted him to hold her. Her thoughts and whatever he might have been thinking was suddenly interrupted by the high pitched whinny of a horse outside... and the both of them knew what that meant. In that instance the small black and white stones slipped from his fingers as he quickly got up and grabbed his sword, preparing for whatever might come when she grabbed his arm. "You can't! You'll hurt yourself worse!"

"I don't have a choice." He quickly inched towards the door, but then he heard the main one open and the sound of footsteps... so he very quietly slid the door open and stepped lightly, but just as he turned the corner he ran into someone and he reacted by tackling them and the smaller man let out a shout.

Just as he raised his weapon the soldier struck out and hit his injured shoulder and he lost his grip on his sword and it clattered onto the floor across the room and as that happened he felt someone grab him from behind, putting even more strain on his shoulder. The smaller man he'd knocked down grabbed the fallen sword and started towards him, drawing the sword up to his throat to end things quickly.

"Wait! Stop!" Suddenly light engulfed the room and Yinping stood there with the oil lamp in one hand and her weapon in the other.

All three of them glanced over at her and all four ended up in shock. "Yinping...?"

"... Xing? Suo?" She asked breathlessly. Suo quickly glanced back to see he held a blade against his own brother's throat and he stumbled back and dropped it while Xing quickly released his hold on his brother's arms.

"You're alive both alive?" Xing let out a breath of relief.

"We almost killed you..." Suo held a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"How did you two get here...?" Ping asked, rolling his shoulder and holding it.

"We're on a scouting mission for what's left of the unit." Xing answered him, taking in his brother's appearance. "You were hit?"

"It's nothing major." He tried to brush off, dropping his hand back to his side so he wouldn't look as though he were in pain.

"Get everything together and we'll take you back to town." Suo cut in, seeming to have came back from the shock of almost killing his brother by mistake.

"Town?" Ping asked and both brothers nodded.

"Yes. We were pushed back so we're posted around the town to protect it." Xing answered.

"So... because of Dong Zhou... our own home town has been invaded..." Ping clenched his fists and then Xing and Suo looked at one another in shock.

"Dong Zhou?" Xing questioned.

"He betrayed us and gave our position away."

"I see... we need to hurry back then before it happens again... we'll help you get things together." They gathered their gear once more and hurried outside, there were two horses, so they would have to ride double. Suo mounted up behind Xing. "Take the other."

Without hesitation Ping mounted up and held his good arm out to help Yinping up onto the horse as well, but she tried to support her own weight because she knew, even though he put on a feat of strength for Xing and Suo, that he was suffering.

"Follow closely." Suo called out as the two headed started down the path. Things seemed to have been put back to relative normalcy, but... it seemed it would only last a moment as he leaned forward and she couldn't tell if it were that or the breeze that made her shiver.

"I bet it feels good to get off your feet." He said quietly and she took note of how warm and smooth his tone was as his lips faintly grazed her ear while he spoke. This was the sort of thought she knew shouldn't cross her mind and she almost wondered if he had done it on purpose... but that had to be impossible didn't it? The horse continued on the path and she tried to think of anything else, but she heard his faint groan and watched his right hand slip from the reigns and drop at his side limply.

"... it's become infected hasn't it...?" She asked quietly, but he chose not to answer her and she reached down and grabbed his arm and held it close, from a distance it might look like he was holding her, but really it was the other way around. "If you aren't careful... you'll never be able to fight again."

Xing quickly jerked his horse to a halt near the ravine and quickly backed it up.

"What's wrong?" Ping questioned, halting his horse as well.

"Shh... look... they're headed right towards town..." Suo urged and the four proceeded to dismount and glance over the edge. Below them were the camp fires of the enemy position.

"... that's... that's a big portion of their army..." Ping said quietly and backed away from the ledge and glanced down for a long moment.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Xing asked him.

"This is a big opportunity to waste..." He paced slowly and then glanced up at his brothers. "You've been scouting this area for the past day... that ravine... is there brush?"

"Uhm... yeah... it's surrounded... and it's thick to get through." Suo answered.

"It's windy... you want to burn it?" Xing came to the same conclusion and Ping nodded.

"We have to burn it... we can't let them get through this pass..." He shoved aside a rock with his boot and picked up a stick with his left hand, his right was useless at this point in time and so he knew they would have to avoid a fight. He drew a long line. "we still have lamp oil... we can use that... we need to burn both ends so they can't get out... ride across and burn this side, Yinping and I will get the other... got it? Let's go then."

They organized their plan and quickly split up, riding to the opposite sides and before long he waited for the signal from the other end... he got it and just as he was about to return the signal to go ahead and arrow struck just next to him.

"Scouts! Scouts!" A voice yelled out, alerting the camp and Ping tensed up as several soldiers came their way, the rest of the men were trying to rouse the rest to wake up and assist.

He quickly drew his sword, left-handed and Yinping swallowed with difficulty... he wouldn't be able to fight like that. She quickly drew her own and stood in front of him. "You set the fire... I'll handle them..."

"Yinping!" He scolded harshly, but he didn't have time to fight and argue with her over this so he quickly grabbed the oil from the horse's saddle and started at one side of the brush where he could work across to the other end.

She dodged the soldier that tried to jab at her and he stumbled with all his effort she raised her blade to finish him, but he glanced up and their eyes locked and her stomach felt like a knot had been tied in it. Her hesitation cost her and the man recovered and swung again, where there time she was barely able to hold off his attack. Another man attempted an attack from behind and Ping glanced up, raising his sword he tossed it and hit one of them in the back. But that movement drew the attention of an attack and Ping had once again turned his back to finish with the preparations... he didn't see it coming... and Yinping knew that it was now or never. Her hands trembled greatly as she lifted her sword and plunged it into the man's side, as she pulled it out blood splattered across her face and she stood in shock. She had never killed anyone before.

"Yinping!" He shoved her aside and blocked a blade with his own. "Send the signal!"

She shook her head to try and clear her mind and crawled over to towards their horse, grabbing their makeshift torch and lighting it she held it up and waved it, letting their brothers know it was time, before she dropped the torch onto the oil and let it burn... it quickly started to spread and she felt herself being grabbed and shoved onto the horse.

"Go! Go!" He urged, jumping on behind her, the horse, so startled by the events bolted anyways and she didn't even have to urge it onwards. She gave a glance back and was shocked to see how quickly the wind fueled fire had started to engulf the camp.

The sound of another horse neigh urged their own to respond and she turned to find their brothers riding up behind them.

"It worked!" Xing called out.

"We pulled it off! We saved our town!" Suo also cheered.

These cheers and shouts were what the lookout heard as he glanced out at the two horses getting closer and closer. "You found a few strays I see." He commented and opened the gates for them to come through. "Glad to know more of our men made it."

But the guard froze as the first horse passed by him and he noticed the blood covering it's backside and rolling down it's legs, but the blood wasn't from the horse it was from the rider. Ping swayed faintly with each step before he started falling backwards and everything faded out and went black before he even hit the ground.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **光荣与戈尔**  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M (Some sexual content, but not full blown stuff. Still. You have been warned just in case it makes you uncomfortable)  
A/N: And here is lenext chapter. I think I got it up relatively quickly.  
SapphireMarbles: Hmmm. Well I hope I didn't stall you from any important work. heh. Though family is so important, I think they were all in such shock that they weren't sure how to react as well as they ended up being in a hurry to get somewhere safe instead of the middle of a battlefield. It wasn't the place for proper reunion. Though this is my fault for not properly expressing it in writing.

* * *

From the darkness he heard faint pops and then a few following explosions and with a groan he peeked an eye open and then another explosion went off and with a heavy exhale he sat up and glanced around. Were they under siege?! Did his fire attack fail?! There in front of him was a shifting shadow that got closer to him and he blinked his eyes, trying to clear the blur when he found himself shocked at the person he least expected.

"Xingcai...?" He cleared his throat a bit, it was hoarse and dry.

"You're awake I see." Xingcai came closer and held out a cup of water to him. "and... could use a shave..."

"Where am I?" He asked her before taking a long drink, the water tasted amazing after being so thirsty. He then rubbed the water drops from his chin and furrowed his brow as rubbed at his face slower, yes... he could feel the grow out stubble along his chin and upper lip... and he wondered how long he had been out.

"In the governor's home."

"Th-the... governor? Why?"

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Xingcai asked him and when he slowly shook his head she sighed. "You saved the capital with your fire attack, but you collapsed from blood loss."

"So it worked...?"

"It did. Everyone is celebrating. See for yourself." She answered and he slowly stood up and moved towards the window, glancing out and gazing at the colorful fireworks that lit up the night sky. "Guan Ping..."

"Yea?" He responded quietly and then he felt a hand against his back and his brow furrowed in response. Normally, he would have been so nervous and exciting to even be close, but now her touch didn't do anything for him. It was so strange.

"Who did that?" She went on and he froze as he realized she meant all those little scratches and there was no doubt she knew what kind of scratches they were.

"I... it..." He was about to say it happened during the fight, but he knew that his armor would have protected from minor scratches and she wouldn't fall for it.

"Never mind then. I'm glad you found someone." Xingcai told him and he frowned. "I'll leave you for now." She turned to leave, but just as she reached the door he stopped her.

"Xingcai...!" He took a breath. "I'm sorry... for what I did to Liu Shan... but it was an honest mistake... please understand that."

"I know." She replied to him and then left out the door, leaving him standing there, unsure if she was angry or upset with him for bringing it up.

Outside the room Xingcai abruptly passed by Yinping and the younger girl looked at her surprised and wondered what had occurred and with that thought in mind she hurried into the room to check on Ping and make sure nothing had happened. When she opened the door he was only standing there at the window watching the firework display.

"Ping?" She closed the door behind her and he briefly glanced over his shoulder. "What happened...? Did you fight with Xingcai again?"

"... I'm not sure..." He answered with a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." She felt bad if he had fought with Xingcai, because she knew how important she was to him.

"Yinping..." He finally turned around to face her and was expecting her to be in armor, but she wasn't. "What happened to you?"

"Xing and Suo... they stole my armor..." She hadn't been happy about it at all, but they had done it.

"If it's any consolation... you look pretty." Another sigh left him at the end of his words and he pressed a hand over his eyes. "Sorry."

"Why...?" She didn't understand why he was apologizing for it, but she could only guess it had to do with their situation. "Well, I came to see if you were awake and then let you know that dinner was ready. You really should get your strength back up. Ah! I cleaned your uniform and stitched the rips."

"You didn't have to..."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She grabbed the clothes from the dresser and held his top open for him so he wouldn't have to move his shoulder more than needed and he gave her a thankful look and slipped his arm through the sleeve and pulled it on with his uninjured arm.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied and gave him a smile that only she could and his eyes softened and he returned it and followed her as she headed to the door. He gazed around the place in astonishment, it seemed that the governor really was rich with such a large home made of only the finest materials. He paused in front of a large dragon carved into the stone wall and considered how much work it must have taken some talented hands. "It's pretty isn't it? I spent a long time looking at it as well."

"I wonder how long it took..." He mused and reached out a hand to smooth over the dragons long snout and a finger down it's long whiskers.

"Too long." A voice answered and both their attention was drawn to a young man, probably their age.

"Who are you?" Ping asked and the young man looked insulted to a degree.

"You don't know me? Tch. I'm the governor's son. Jiang Tan."

"He's been asleep for a while so it isn't his fault. He only just realized he was in your father's home a few moments ago." Yinping cut in quickly, forming a friendly smile to take some pressure off him.

"Hmmm..." It seemed that this young man was calculating and formulating a thought while eyeing her up and down in a way that showed interest in her as a woman and Ping pressed his lips together in a thin line of irritation. "I suppose I'll let it go just this once, but only for this lovely sister of yours. Be grateful."

This insufferable little twit! Guan Ping clenched a fist behind his back and resisted what he wanted to do the most and forced a hollow smile and nodded. "Of course, thank you for your mercy, sir."

"Let's go before we're late. Father hates tardiness." Tan replied and started off with the two following behind him.

There at the table the governor smiled and stood to greet them and he noticed that Xingcai and her brother Bao were there, with Liu Shan as well as both their brothers, Xing and Suo and for some reason the two were struggling with one another in headlocks over something or another and Bao was in on it, he must have started it.

"Greetings... you are Guan Ping? I've not had the pleasure yet. I am Governor Jiang Jie." The man smiled pleasantly, much more appreciated than his son.

"The honor is mine, my lord." Ping bowed before him.

"Please, have a seat and eat. You have been asleep for a few days. You are lucky my doctor was able to inspect you when he did."

"I am very sorry to have troubled you." Ping said as he took a seat as requested.

"No. No trouble at all. Not after what you did... say... do you like wine? We have some of the very best." Jie informed him in a warm tone. He waved for one of his servants to pour a cup for him and Ping was startled when a woman came up behind him to pour his drink, not so much by the fact it was a woman, but rather because she purposely pressed her full bosom against his back. His face darkened with color and he cleared his throat.

"Uhm... thank you..." Though he said this he cast a glance at Yinping, but she wasn't even looking his way and was engaged in conversation with Bao.

"I have some news I think will please you..." Jie began. "I've called for your father and his brothers to come here. Consider it reward for saving the city."

"Father will be here?" He asked suddenly and the siblings all looked up in surprise to have heard this.

"Yes. Does this please you?"

"I'm very grateful for your kindness!"

"You have done well to deserve it." Jie replied. Just then a man come up and whispered into his ear. "Ah? Is that so? Very well." he turned back to the table. "Please excuse me... I must tend to a few things. Continue to enjoy your meal."

He stood and excused himself politely and as he moved his son moved to his father's seat and relaxed in it, waving for the large busted servant to pour him some wine and then whispering unheard things into her ear and making her giggle. Ping looked away in disgust. When he already disliked this guy seeing this made that dislike deepen.

"Ping, how are you feeing?" Suo asked since they could now speak at ease.

"I feel..." he briefly glanced at XingCai and Liu Shan in the corner conversing. "...fine..."

Suo furrowed his brow and followed Ping's gave and sighed quietly. "I really think... you should give up on her." he added in a whisper.

"I have." He replied just as quietly. "I just wish she would accept my apology. That's all."

"You have?" Suo looked surprised.

"Yes. I have."

"Really? That's great, but I wonder how you did it so easily. I know you haven't found someone else." Suo smiled, but when he was met with silence he frowned. "No way... you have found someone else. Who is it?" He didn't answer and took a drink of his wine and Suo sighed. "Ping... you picked someone you can't have again haven't you? I'm really starting to think you've a strong masochistic streak..."

"Seems like it..." He mused, watching Bao getting friendly with Yinping and cracking jokes here and there with Xing.

"Suo! Tell him about the time you tried to ride Red Hare!" Xing requested, pointing to Bao and Suo nodded and got up to go around the other side of the table to converse it in detail.

"Ah, that... well you see..." Suo began, but his voice faded out and Ping couldn't bring himself to focus on whatever he was saying as he watched the way Bao draped his arm around Yinping and he scowled and took another drink of his wine and downed the rest of it in the up in one go. "And he then threw me into the mud! Remember, Ping?"

"Ah... yes... I recall..." He answered, pouring himself another drink and immediately downing it and trying to forget the irritation that was right there, trying to come out and he had to prevent it, but the more and more Bao just casually touched her the more angry he got and the more wine he drank.

At some point Xing patted Suo and pointed to their brother, whispering something and Suo nodded in agreement to whatever it was.

"Ping... don't you think... you've had enough...?" Xing asked him, but he only received a glare in response. "Never mind..."

"I think that he's upset over Xingcai." Suo said quietly and Xing nodded in understanding, but Yinping, sitting right next to them overheard and glanced over across the table. He was sitting there alone, drinking like a mule and it was unusual for him to have that kind of expression on his face. She glanced at Xingcai then and suddenly she realized something horrible... because of what she had asked him to do... he wasn't going to ever be able to be with Xingcai normally again. She had ruined that for him.

And she began to wonder if the fight was her fault as well. She bit her lip and lowered her head.

"What's the matter, Yinping?" Bao asked, patting her back lightly.

"Oh, nothing. But thank you for asking, Bao." She responded and from across the table Ping snorted and finally finished one more cup and stood up unsteadily.

"I've got to piss." He muttered crassly and both Xing and Suo gave one another a shocked look, because they had never heard him use language like that before.

The governor's son smiled and leaned his chin on his hand, eyeing Ping as he walked off and then glancing at Yinping's startled face. "I like him... he's a man that says what's on his mind."

"I'll check on him." She said quickly and hurriedly got up and left the dinning hall after him, leaving everyone else in an awkward silence... not for long of course.

"Your sister is quite the looker... is she single?" The governor's son questioned and Xing choked on his drink while Suo's eye twitched faintly and Bao crossed his arms unhappily.

In the main hall Yinping searched for him, wondering where he could have gotten while worrying about what he could have gotten into in this state. That was when she paused and noticed the gardens and stepped out there and sure enough he was leaning against a tall stone pillar. The crickets were so loud here that she doubted he could hear her approach even if he were sober.

"Ping?" He didn't respond though and she gathered her courage. He must have been so angry at her for ruining his chances with XingCai. "You... are you upset because of Xingcai...?"

"Heh..." His tone conveyed bitterness and she lowered her head.

"Because of me?" She asked him and he turned around, almost falling that he moved so suddenly and it startled her until she backed up to the point she bumped into one of the pillars. He slowly approached and when he was close enough set a hand on either side of her so she wouldn't go anywhere. She pressed her hands against the smooth stone behind her and turned her face away from him.

"Because of you." He acknowledged and it felt painful that he acknowledged it so easily. What she was more concerned with now was the distraught look upon his face and she wondered what had been said between he and Xingcai to make him like that. Because of what she had asked him for... he wasn't going to be able to be with Xingcai even if they did manage to patch up their friendship.

"No... because of me... because of me... you and Xingcai... you can't..." She started to back up, eyes brimming with tears as she realized that she had caused so much damage to him.

"What are you saying?" He asked then, not seeming to understand, but perhaps he was too drunk. He leaned his face in closer to hers, nose bumping into hers as he clumsily, drunkenly tried to close the gap, until his mouth closed over hers and she felt her heart hammer in her chest.

She didn't respond to his kissed and broke back from him, parting her lips to speak, but he tilted his head more to the side and slipped his tongue between her lips, warm and wet and sliding along her own she gasped out a moan into his mouth at the unexpectedness of him having used her words against her in such a matter. His lips hadn't tasted like anything, but on his tongue did and it was laced with the sweet red wine which resulted in his current state. In that moment she felt so light headed she wasn't sure she could stand a second longer and broke the kiss once more, turning her face away from him.

"Stop..." she said breathlessly and held him as a distance. His disappointment was so visible she felt guilty and so she glanced down, sliding her hands lower down to his stomach. She wasn't stupid, she had felt him pressed up against her. She untied his sash and proceeded to slip her hand past the folds in his cloths and the second her fingers grazed the bare skin of his stomach and she inched her fingertips lower he let out a shuddery groan. He leaned into her burying his face in the side of her neck, nipping lightly and then soothing over it with his tongue as he shifted his hips against her hand. "Because I ruined things between you and Xingcai... if you need to pretend I'm her... I get it..."

He abruptly stopped with a deep inhale and quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her and she wondered if she hurt him. "What? What are you saying? Why would I want that...? And how did you ruin things...?"

"Because of what I made you do... and now you're in this situation." She answered and he pulled back to met her eyes.

"You have nothing to do with Xingcai and I... but you have everything to do with this..." As if to make a point he squeezed her wrist faintly.

"But I had thought... you were upset because... of what we did... that it would ruin things between the two of you." She pulled her hands from his grasp and he released them, when she almost expected he wouldn't.

"It's ruined because of something I did a long time ago, but this right now... this is because of you. It's because of you and Bao. Do you know what it felt like...? I tried to pretend things were normal... I tried to go back, but every time I look at you now... you're so beautiful and I want you so badly..." He took a breath and stepped forward until there was no space between them and rested his forehead against hers. "Yinping... when I see you with him... I feel such an amount of envy that it makes me nauseous and puts a horrible taste in my mouth..."

"... You were jealous of Bao...?" She asked, she never would have suspected, but he nodded and brushed his lips lightly over hers again, just a brush and nothing more. "... why...?"

"I love you..." He answered quietly, lips grazing hers with each word and it tickled to the point she almost pulled away. "Things can't go back to the way they were, but I think I'm okay with it... are you...?"

"... I... also think it can't go back... but how can we...?"

"Nobody can find out... if we just keep it between us... it won't be easy..."

"I know." She said softly, of course she knew it wouldn't be easy to hide something of such a serious degree.

"Do you want to?"

"... yes..." This time it was her to brush her lips along his and initiate a kiss and he didn't turn down this offer.

"What a beautiful night... wouldn't you say?" A voice cut through to the both of them and both quickly broke apart, but didn't move away from one another. Ping carefully glanced around the pillar and noticed that their brothers were out in the garden with Liu Shan and Xingcai after dinner and he inwardly cursed the timing.

"It certainly is." Xingcai responded to Liu Shan.

"I wonder if Yinping found our troublesome brother yet?" Suo wondered.

"She's probably gotten him in bed already." Xing stated and though it meant nothing to the group, the pair in question winced. "We should get to bed as well... we have a lot to do tomorrow preparing for father to arrive."

The group slowly left the gardens and both sighed with a breath of relief and then quickly hurried on out of the gardens as well, getting caught there would not be ideal at all, especially after what had just happened and what they had agreed on...

... little did they know that the governor's son leaned out from behind a pillar with a devious smirk upon his face.

"Well... well... well... what a naughty little girl..."

Through the long winding halls, Yinping had an interesting time getting him back to his room, because he was swaying so badly from drinking so much, but by the time she opened the door and got him into the room he managed his way to pass out on his bed. She wanted to stay, but she knew that it would be a bad time, so instead she pulled his blankets up over him and pressed a kiss against his head in his messy hair and another to his cheek. With that she left him there to sleep it off, faintly wondering if he would remember anything tomorrow.

"Hey... who said you could leave...?" His muffled voice stopped her before she opened the door and she glanced back at him. "Get back here... don't make me get up and get you..."

She bit her lip in consideration, but decided that she would give into his demands and started back towards him when he grabbed her and pulled her into his bed, holding her into his chest tightly and burying his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath and sighed in content.

"What if Xing or Suo come looking for us?"

"Blame it on me..." He muttered, shifting a little to drift off.

"You drunk idiot..." She whispered, but at the same time she said this she smiled while curling into his warmth. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep like this.

* * *

When the light came in through the window it disturbed his sleep enough for him to peek an eye open and wince because the light in his eyes intensified his raging headache. He shifted and felt a warmth against him and glanced down, then groaned deeply. _Oh... what did I do...? _He wondered with another inward groan of shame. It seemed he had disturbed her sleep as well because she cast a glance up at him, squinting at the bright light coming in from the window.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you last night... that... was wrong of me..." He said quietly, turning over and pressing his arm over his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Did you change your mind... or do you even remember all of it?" She asked and his lips scrunched up on one side.

"No." He shifted again and turned over onto his side again. It was as if he were restless and couldn't decide how he wanted to be. "I didn't change my mind. How could I change my mind at this point...?" he leaned in to give her a brief kiss and she made a sound, somewhere in-between a gasp and a giggle and he furrowed his brow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny... your beard... it tickles..." She answered.

"My-...?" Oh, right. He rubbed a hand over his chin. "Is it that bad?"

"Mmm... you look like Master Xu Shu."

"Master-... you..." he purposely leaned in and rubbed his chin against her neck and she burst into laughter, grabbing his shoulder and pushing at him.

"No, no! Stop! It tickles!"

"I'm sorry... you're laughing so hard I can't understand a word you're saying." He smiled faintly, of course he had actually heard her and he started to get up. "I'll shave."

"Don't..." She grabbed him by the arm and held him there. "it looks good on you..."

"Even if it tickles?"

"Mmmhmm."

"... you're not saying that because you have a crush on Master Xu Shu are you?" He teased and she scrunched her nose up cutely. If he had been worried it were true he might be jealous, but he was sure that wasn't the case.

"No." She answered with a closed lip smile, oh she wouldn't let him know that actually was true in the past when she was younger and he was her teacher, but she wouldn't tell him something like that because she didn't still feel that way so she saw no need for him to know about it lest he get like he was last night. On second thought... she decided to test him and see. "What... if I had a crush on Bao?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "... do you...?"

"Nope." She answered slyly and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"You're trying to make me jealous? Why?"

"I just want to make sure you're not normally like you were last night."

"I'm not. I was just frustrated. After we talked it was fine."

"That's why you can't bottle things up." She told him sternly and he set a hand on either side of her, shaking his head slightly. This kind of a playful glint, she had never seen it in his eyes before and she was curious about it.

"I'll try."

"You have to or else it will kill you inside." She brushed her fingers over his chin, she couldn't imagine him attempting to grow a beard like her father, but she doubted that he could even if he tried, it didn't grow in around his cheeks so it was likely not possible. "What happened with you and Xingcai?"

"Is that what you're getting at?" He sighed and sat up. "I made a mistake..."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I... walked in on Xingcai and Liu Shan... in the middle of... anyway... I thought... he was forcing himself on her due to particular reasons and I... interrupted and hit him... repeatedly... except Xingcai doesn't believe it was an accident."

"... you walked in on them..." She couldn't imagine how that must have made him feel. She had always known he had harbored a crush for Xingcai. "Why would you think he was forcing himself on her?"

"I'll only say that he's into some really weird things and leave it at that..."

"And you're not...?" She teased him, poking fun at their situation.

"I don't tie you up and-" He clapped a hand over his own mouth suddenly to silence his slip and Yinping gave him a shocked look.

"I... can see how you'd mistake it..." It was understandable in that regard, but what she didn't understand was why Xingcai would not forgive such an honest mistake. Since they were admitting things at this time she decided that there was something she wanted to bring up to him. "Ping... when you killed Fu Shiren and Mi Fang... you never killed anyone before... right? What did it feel like...?"

He sighed quietly and rubbed his head uneasily and she cast a glance at the bruising in his side where Dong Zhuo had jabbed him. He had been so lucky his armor had protected him and he was only bruised as a result.

"I was so angry... it felt good..."

"It didn't feel good to me... when I killed that man at the ravine..." She admitted and he quickly glanced at her in surprise, he hadn't put thought to it before, but now he realized that he had failed to protect her from this.

"I'm sorry." He started and she recognized the guilt in his eyes, she had seen it many times before. He wished he hadn't put her into that situation.

She understood the reason he asked her to stay out of it now, because war was much worse than she expected it would be. She had only thought about being with her brothers and protecting them. She had not thought of what it would be like to spill someone else's blood; to take someone else's life.

"I should go before anyone wonders where I am." She gave him a brief hug from behind and then left him in a moment of surprise, he hadn't expect the hug or the sudden escape she made to the door. He knew though that it was a good idea.

"Ah... Yinping..." Xing greeted her. It seemed he had come down to check on them. "How is he doing?"

"He's better, but I think he has a headache." She responded, glad she had picked just the right time to come out. If Xing would have walked in just then on his own it would have looked bad on their part.

"Well I guess I better let him rest then." He mused. "Suo and I are going for a ride with the govenor, would you like to join us?"

"No, but thank you. I'm going to clean up and change."

"Alright. I will come back later and gather you two for lunch." Xing told her before he headed off down the hall with a wave.

She turned and went towards her room, but as she reached the door she frowned because she was sure she hadn't left it open when she left. She stepped into the room and just as she did she noticed the governor's son.

"There she is. Lady Guan."

"Why are you here?" She asked him, the distrust was evident in her tone.

"I know your secrete. You've been a naughty girl... touching your brother in that manner and letting him touch you that way." Jiang Tan smiled as her expression fell into a mixture of shock and dispair. "What will happen to him if people find out I wonder?"

"No, you don't understand... he isn't my brother! He-"

"You're a dimwitted girl. I see. So he covinced you of something like that."

"He didn't _convince _me of anything."

"Either way, it doesn't matter... if you want me to keep your little secrete... then you are going to have to do whatever I ask of you." Jiang Tan stepped closer to her, smirking as he reached up and trailed a hand along her cheek. "You can start by coming to my room tonight. And if that isn't enough to convince you... I can have my father keep yours on the front lines where he's sure to die. You don't have to answer... I know you will agree to my deal."

Jiang Tan's devious smirk widened even further as he brushed past her and walked out. It was unbelieveable... that someone had found out so easily and so suddenly. She held her face in her hands and pressed her back against the wall. How could this happen?

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **光荣与戈尔**  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M (Some sexual content)  
A/N: I hope this didn't take too long. I've been obsessively writing non-stop. arfkjrebgekrj. Finishing this at 3:45 am.  
Fier66: It was for awhile wasn't it? Don't worry you'll like what happens later. I hope. (nervous laugh)  
SapphireMarbles: Oh my... I completely forgot about Jiang Wei... I never connected the it to the random characters I wrote up, but now I can't stop picturing Jiang Wei kicking the door in screaming "Cousin, how could you do this?! Where is your benevolence?!" and then I figured I may as well add him even though he wasn't originally intended to be involved... and that is the story of how Jiang Wei now has a few new fictional distant family members.

* * *

Everyone settled in for dinner and this time around Ping made sure he stole Bao's seat so he couldn't sit anyone near Yinping. He had no reason to be jealous, but that didn't stop him from wanting to keep that guy's hands off her, because he knew Bao had a thing for her even if he wouldn't admit it.

Everyone seemed in high spirits, except... Yinping and he picked up on it. He cast a glance at her and asked. "What's wrong?"

She licked her lips nervously before answering. "Nothing."

He knew that it wasn't a nothing, but he wasn't going to press for answers right now. He looked up and noticed Jiang Tan had a conceited smirk and he shook his head, he disliked him more and more. Just at that moment the governor entered, except... he wasn't alone... he was with their father and sworn brothers.

"Father!" Suo was the first to voice his excitement out of them while Xingcai, Bao and Liu Shan greeted their own fathered with excitement, becoming background noise.

"My son." Guan Yu greeted with a warm, yet knowing tone of voice. "I had thought I told you four to stay at home, but I suppose the victory you had is enough to set aside a punishment. Just this once."

"General your children certainly take after you." Governor Jiang mentioned to him. "you know... I would be quite honored if my son might take your daughter's hand."

The table went silent and everyone looked up at the two men expectantly. Xing and Suo were unhappy, but not outraged, not like Ping was and not horrified like Yinping was. All waited as Guan Yu rubbed his beard in thought, before nodding.

"I think it would be a good match... I will give it thought."

"Father!" Ping spoke up. "Do you not care about Yinping's opinion on this?"

"Someone is jealous..." Jiang Tan mentioned and he shot a look at him, that if looks could kill... Tan would be dead ten times over.

"Hold your tongue, boy." Guan Yu scolded him. "Have you no manners? The governor has shown you great hospitality and you show him such a discourtesy?"

"General Guan... no... the fault lies with me. My son has done nothing to prove his worth." Jie smiled and at this his son's face fell into irritation. "I understand very well that he only wants the best for his sister."

Guan Yu then nodded in acceptance of those words, but Yinping still had said nothing. She realized now though, that she needed to protect Ping because he would not show regard for himself. She had to push him away and redrawn the line between because she knew if it came down to it their father would chose his own blood over Ping.

Once dinner was finished she was the first to leave and he was on her trail so she knew this was a good opportunity to do what needed to be done. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now? Is it about what father said? I know you can't possibly like that guy... I'll do something about it."

"No, Ping... you don't... understand." She pulled away from him and he let his grip loosen enough for her to get out of it. She bit her lip and glanced away from him. "I changed my mind."

"What?" He was confused as to what she meant. "About what?"

"Us... about us... I can't... be with you." She watched as his entire expression changed from confused to pained.

"I don't... what did I do? Did I do something? Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"I made a mistake. I wish I hadn't asked you that back at that abandon house." She replied and she heard his intake of breath and though it wasn't there she was convinced she heard the sound of his heart cracking under the weight she had just put on him.

"I... I'm... sorry... I gave into you... if I hadn't... you wouldn't be upset like this... I'm sorry..." He took a step back and she bit her lip to prevent taking it back, because even though she had just hurt him so badly he was still putting her feelings first.

"I'm... going to marry Jiang Tan." She finished and he gave her a look of disbelief.

"No... you don't even like him." He knew she didn't. "I know you don't."

"I do."

"Yinping... I _love _you. Don't lie to me. Of all the people... don't lie to me." His expression changed as his eyes shifted while he seemed to be putting pieces together. "Tell me you don't love me."

"What?"

"Say it."

"I... what does this have to do with anything...?"

"You know what it has to do with it."

"You're... my brother..."

"Say it then."

"I don't!" She turned her back on him and hurried away quickly, but just as she turned the corner there were two guards waiting at the door to her room.

"There she is. Come with us Lady Guan. You've got an appointment." The two approached her and she winced. This was bad.

"Appointment? Where are you taking her?" Ping asked, having caught up with her finally. It didn't seem like he was going to give up that easily. He knew her too well.

"None of your business." One guard stated. "Come along Lady Guan."

"To _where_." He asked again, getting in their path. He met her gaze and she tried to avert her eyes, but she felt all the emotions escaping her in the form of moister building up in her eyes and that was all that he needed to cross the line he couldn't come back from.

"The young master requested her now out of the way peasant!" The guard shouted and made to swing at him, but he caught the spear and shoved it back into the guard's stomach, sending him to the ground immediately and before the other could react properly Ping cracked him in the side of the head with the blunt end of the stolen spear and the guard grabbed his head while crying out.

"Don't! You don't understand!" She tried.

"What is going on here?! You beat my guards?! You little bastard!" Jiang Tan interrupted. "I suppose you'd like everyone to know about your little secrete wouldn't you?"

There wasn't even enough time for Jiang Tan to react as he was grabbed and slammed into the marble dragon behind him. "I don't know how you found out, but you say a word to anyone and I don't care what I have to do to get to you, but I _will _get to you and I _will _slit your throat in your sleep like the pig you are."

"You're mad!" Jiang Tan screeched.

"Like hell!" Ping shouted in his face. "I don't care what you do to me, but when it comes to her I won't put up with it!"

"What is going on here?!" Another voice cut through and all three, plus the injured and writhing guards glanced up. The Governor and Guan Yu stood there. "And Tan why are your friends dressed as guards? What have you done now."

"Father help me! He's gone mad! He threatened to kill me!"

"With good reason surely." Governor Jiang muttered with a sigh.

"Let go of him." Guan Yu demanded and though Ping scowled he did as requested while dropping the spear with a loud clatter.

The second he was free Tan quickly moved away to safety right before he opened his big mouth. "Father that man not only threatened me, but is also fornicating with his own sister!"

"Jiang Tan!" The Governor scolded. "Making up such lies-" Guan Yu held up a hand though and glanced between the two of them.

"Is this true?" When Guan Yu received no answer. Instead all he got was the both of them lowering their gaze to the floor. "You will tell me everything."

"That man did terrible things including trying to take my life!" Jiang Tan interrupted.

"Because he blackmailed her!" Ping tried to defend, even if it was a moot point by now.

"... you two!" He pointed to his son's friends on the floor. "If you wish to avoid trouble you will fetch the real guards! Send them immediately!"

The two young men quickly scrambled to get up and ran off to get them and it didn't take long for them to arrive.

"Father... I'm so glad you've saved me-"

"Arrest them both!" The Governor demanded. The guards didn't question the order and apprehended the both of them.

"Father!" Tan cried out in shock.

"I will deal with my son... you will deal with yours... and once we have questioned them we shall discuss punishment..."

"Yes." Guan Yu agreed.

"Father, please don't-" Yinping tried to stop this, but Guan Yu only needed to give her a scolding look to silence her. There was no further room to argue, because once their father held a position he was as unmovable as a boulder.

* * *

Two guards stood outside the room and waited for their next order, but it would be some time before they would receive it as Guan Yu still silently sat at the head of the table and eyed Ping as if deciding the most suitable death. It wouldn't surprise him if he were killed for his actions. Guan Yu shifted his gaze to his daughter in the corner of the room, he had forbidden her to speak during this time.

"Fa-"

"Silence!" Guan Yu cut him off and he lowered his head, returning to the quiet they had previously been in... and finally Guan Yu sighed, having gathered the patients to deal with him. "Answer me with honesty. Have you really done this?"

Swallowing with difficulty he nodded. "Yes."

"You sworn an oath to me and to them and you have broken it!" Guan Yu shouted. "You dishonored her and you have brought dishonor upon your entire family! You promised me... that you would not act upon your feelings. After your punishment... you will not return home with me... return to your father's farm and live out your days there."

"Father, you can't!" Yinping cut in. "I asked him to do it!"

Guan Yu inhaled sharply in response to hearing these words and Ping quickly gave her a look, silently pleading with her to be quiet.

"Don't... it was my responsibility. I take all the blame. I forced her into it. She's only covering for me out of love for her brother." Ping told him.

"Why are you lying...?" She questioned him, but she couldn't let something so unjust befall him for her actions. It really had been her to start all this.

"Now only the choice of punishment remains. Guards!" Guan Yu called for them and they grabbed him and dragged him outside. Guan Yu stood and slowly started to the door where Xing and Suo waited for the verdict.

"Father, please wait!" Yinping quickly grabbed his sleeve and Guan Yu gave her a stern look, wanting her to again remain silent in matters. "He didn't force me. I asked him. Fu Shiren and Mi Fang... wanted to force me, but he killed them and saved me... and I asked him... because I didn't want anyone else to take something so important from me so painfully. Please understand..."

This halted Guan Yu for a moment as he seriously considered her words. "_Tongyangxi_." This was his only response before he shook off her desperate grasp on him and continued forward with the punishment. She made to stop him, but her brothers stood in the way.

Once Guan Yu entered the courtyard he took notice of his son tied to a post and though this was not an easy choice it was the best one he could make. The guard offered up several pieces of bamboo and Guan Yu tested each one, before deciding upon a particularly sturdy one. Large amounts of blood pooled in the cracks of the stones had not gone unnoticed and as he cast a glance up the governor approached, wiping his hands of the same red coloring. Guan Yu took one piece of bamboo and grabbed his son by the chin and turned him to face him.

"Bite down so you do not lose your tongue." Guan Yu told him, placing the piece between his teeth before standing and greeting the governor.

"I have arrived just in time it seems." Governor Jie announced. "Get on with the punishment you have chosen."

"Yes. I have decided upon sixty stripes." Guan Yu nodded to the guard and the guard then bowed before commencing the beating while he watched from the sidelines.

Yinping hurried out, having escaped from her brothers, trying to again plead with her father, but Guan Yu only shook his head at her before managed to get a word out and Xing and Suo suddenly grabbed her from behind and restrained her.

"Leave him. He gets what he deserves." Xing's voice held no sympathy and Suo didn't have a single word to say. She understood they were both angry, but this was all her doing and he didn't warrant their wrath. It should be her they were angry with. For the most part... she thought Xing felt most betrayed, because he had looked up to Ping so much before all this. Suo himself had to look away from the courtyard and off into the distance. But her? She could not look away. She had to suffer through it with him, she only wished that the tears did not cloud her vision so much.

During this entire time, Guan Yu, though angry was impressed, for not once for a single strike did his son cry out, despite the pain he was surely in. Every strike felt like one against his own soul, counted each one. Every painful welt and bruise, until the guard hit the bandaged wound several times in a row and Guan Yu noticed Ping's every muscle go slack and the thoroughly bitten into bamboo piece drop. The guard froze mid swing and glanced at Guan Yu for orders.

"Ten more my lor-"

"Wake him and continue." Guan Yu gave the order and swallowed, pressing his lips into a thin line after. Yinping glanced at her father in dismay upon his words and watched as the guard nodded and grabbed a bucket of water, throwing it over Ping, but he did not wake or move an inch and so the guard glanced up once more. "Continue."

The guard did as ordered, despite the circumstance and the governor didn't say a word, but Yinping watched her father, the strongest man she had over known grit his teeth and blink back the tears threatening to trail down his cheeks. It was in that moment she knew that he regretted having to make this decision.

"I know it is difficult, but bare with it." Jie said quietly to him.

"Does your son fare well?" Guan Yu asked, not turning his eyes away from the final strike, which shattered his very soul in two as it drew blood.

"He will make a fine Eunuch." Jie answered him. "Guard, take him to his cell to finish his punishment. Gently! His actions can't be helped."

"Please confine my daughter to her room as well." Guan Yu requested and The governor nodded.

"We'll do it." Xing answered, it was clear he was still upset with the situation, perhaps more upset than their father. Yinping didn't bother to try and fight or argue, because she knew it was not going to get her anywhere. As they headed down the hall and entered her room Xing sighed deeply. "Yinping why...? Do you know Bao really cares for you? Why not him instead? Marry him and rid yourself of this dishonor."

"Brother..." Suo began. "Leave it alone for now. I'll take the first watch. You go and find a way to cool down."

"I know just the way."

"Not like that!" Suo scolded. "He's still our brother. You can't just go off and beat him up."

"He's not our brother." Xing responded and left, leaving Suo to press a hand over his eyes and sigh deeply.

"This is a mess."

"I'm sorry, Suo... I never meant for any of this to happen." Yinping said meekly and her brother gave her a glance full of mixed emotions.

"I know... I know you didn't."

"Please just let me go see him. Just for a bit..."

"Yinping... you know I can't do that..." Suo replied and she lowered her head in disappointment. "What you told father... the reason he did it was... because you asked?"

"Yes, but Ping keeps denying it so I'm not punished."

"Oh dear, you look simply famished..." Suo spoke a bit loudly as he started out of the room and she gave him a surprised look. "I had better get you a drink... I won't be gone long... so don't you even try to leave this room... got it?" He left the door halfway open as he exited the room.

* * *

This was the second time he awoke without knowing where he was, but it didn't take him long to figure it out once he saw the governor's son in the cell across from him, curled into a ball in agony. His friends were visiting with him, but they seemed displeased with the conversation... or lack thereof. He slowly pushed himself up off the floor, shivering from the cold stone of the floors that had chilled him to the bone, though that cold on his back would likely feel good. It stung like he had angered a swarm of bees. He pulled at the ropes the bound his wrists with disappointment and sighed.

"Hey, he's awake." One spoke up, nudging the other's soldier.

"You... before of you... our friend has become like this. We should teach you a lesson."

Guan Ping curled his lips up in a harsh grimace in response to their words and he slowly stood up as the two men opened his cell and stepped in. One took a swing at him an it struck him square in the face, but despite his hands being bound he slammed all his weight into the young man and crushed him between the wall and the force of the blow with a distinctive crack of ribs.

"Ah! Do something!" The injured man cried out to his companion and the other used the change to elbow Ping in the back, adding to the injury, but he pulled back an glared at the other, shoving him back with a hard kick and in his cowardice the man quickly grabbed his injured companion and dragged him out of the cell, both of them tripped and fell and scrambled to close the cell door before escaping from the prison all together, neither noticing the two people they passed as they did.

"What have those boys done now...?" The governor quickened his pace down the stairs, not for the sake of his son, but the sake of Guan Ping for he feared what they might have done to him. "Are you alright?"

"I would be... if you hadn't brought her down here..." Ping answered.

The Governor placed a hand over his heart and glanced around, pretending not to notice the figure just behind him. "Brought who? Why... I don't see anyone else here..." Jie glanced at Yinping with a smile and wink. "I'm here to inform you that your father and two brothers departed to the front lines. He asked me to tell you, under no circumstances are you to leave this cell... and under no circumstances should you take the Red Hare he left behind and his daughter and follow them... am I clear? Good."

The Governor unlocked the cell door and left it open before departing and leaving the two alone with one another.

"... are you in a lot of pain...?" She asked, untying the ropes.

"I think you should go without me." He said suddenly and she froze, glancing up at him. "Take Red Hare."

"Why... would you say that?"

"I'm not good for you. It's better if we part ways here." He couldn't take her broken hearted expression and glanced away.

"I thought you said you love me."

"I do. That's why I have to stay away from you."

"You received an order from father... and still... you're like this." She replied and he sighed and gave her a brief glance.

"I'll take you to him then." he reached forward and just as his fingers brushed her sleeve she jerked away.

"I'm not going with you!"

"What?"

"You're just a liar... you don't care about me at all! You should have hurt me honestly rather than misleading me with a lie." She turned her back on him to get away, to hide the expression on her face and to hide the hurt, but his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into his chest. She squirmed and struggled and grabbed at his arms to try and break the hold, but his muscles were as solid as the marble that made up the sturdy palace walls.

"That's not true." He broke his tight hold on her to exchange for grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along with him. "We don't have time to discuss this here... if you don't leave now you won't ever get out of here either."

He hurried up the stairs and pushed the door open slowly, but it seemed the entire hall was empty. It was too suspicious for it to be this way, it must have purposely been arranged and so he didn't question it and used this opportunity to hurry down this hall and to the stables. Low and behold Red Hare stood, already saddled and prepared to go along with a set of armor and some supplies. Ping stopped and scoffed, shaking his head slowly as he armored up and mounted up and then held his hand out to her.

"Come on, Yinping."

"I'm not... I won't... go with you..." She responded, still too hurt and upset by his words, because she felt as though he didn't care for her at all.

"Yinping!" He scolded, glancing around uneasily.

"Stop right there!" A guard shouted, having turned the corner right at that moment and Ping gritted his teeth and nudged Red Hare forward and grabbed her forcefully and pulled her onto the horse with him.

"You're coming with me anyways!" He shouted and kicked Red Hare into a hard sprint right out the gates.

"Stop! He's kidnapped the General's daughter!" The guard ran after them, looking after them in dismay before he turned to the stable to get a horse of his own.

* * *

A lone rider slowly made their way towards the governor's home, waving at the guard in greeting. "I've come to see my cousin!"

"Jiang Wei is that you?" The guard asked and waved back with a pleasant smile. "You missed a great deal of things."

"Have I? Tell me what has happened."

Before the Guard could even convey a single word more a large stallion bolted from the gates and zoomed past them in a blur. Jiang Wei turned and looked back stunned as did the guard at the gates.

"Stop that man! He's kidnapped General Guan's daughter!" A guard ran out, panting heavily and the guard at the gate quickly rang the alarm. Upon hearing these words Jiang Wei wasted not a second and broke into action, turning his horse and bolting after the escaping criminal.

Guan Ping took a glance back and noticed the man in pursuit of them, but he shook his head, he wouldn't catch up with Red Hare. But the man behind them was relentless and persistent and he trailed them. He knew that he would have to find a way to lose the man.

Behind them Jiang Wei sped his horse up and raised his spear, trying to judge the right time to take out the criminal and save the General's daughter, but he second guessed it and shook his head, lowering the weapon as he wished not to mistakenly harm the General's daughter along with taking out the criminal. It was too big a risk. Inwardly he cursed the speedy, sunset red stallion that was too far out of range to attempt a take down from the side.

Ping gave another glance behind him and then forward towards the path ahead. He was trying to process the situation and come up with a solution as quickly as he could and that was when it hit him. He slowed Red Hare and behind him Jiang Wei gave a confused look, but nudged his horse ahead to get up along side them. He readied his spear and just as he made to strike Red Hare slowed down and took a turn down a steep hill, while his own horse was left going straight forward. By the time Jiang Wei managed to stop his horse and turn around to get back to the hill Red Hare was long gone. If the criminal were on an average horse that minor setback would not have made a difference, but this horse was special. Jiang Wei made the decision to return back and group up with the search party. He lost the battle, but not the war.

* * *

They had been travling for two days. When they arrived in the next town the word of him being a 'kidnapper' had not yet spread and he was able to get his hands on a few more supplies that would aid their trip. The frontlines were in a harsh and cold mountainous area.

"Here... put this on... it will keep you warm." He offered up warmer clothes, but Yinping only turned away from him and he sighed. "Are you going to keep avoiding me?" When he once again recived no response he knew he had his answer.

And so they continued on their journey this way. In complete silence and until they reached the path up to the mountains. He paused and took a glance up the terrian and frowned with unease. This would not be easy on any of them. "Let's go Red Hare." The horse started his long treck up the moutain path and the higher they got the colder it got and the sun would not remain for much longer. He nudged Red Hare once more as it started to snow and the wind picked up.

This soon became a blizzard and he was forced to dismount and lead Red Hare through it in search of shelter of some sort... and he thought surely luck was on their side this night as he took notice of a small break in the rocks, a cave almost, but it wasn't deep at all and this also would be safe as he would not have to worry about predators. Red Hare was not too happy to go into this area, but he forced him in and grabbed the supplies from his saddle before setting them down and preparing to set up a soft place to sleep.

Yinping watched him carefully and when he went to lay down another blanket he froze and grabbed at his shoulder. It had healed for the most part in all this time, but a wound like that didn't heal quickly, especially not after the harsh treatment he had received. It was still painful and deep.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly and he paused and glanced at her over his shoulder, because it was the first time she had spoken to him in days. Oh, sure she had spoken to Red Hare when he was away telling Red Hare what an idiot he was, but he didn't need to know about that.

"Are you?"

"Would you care if I was?"

"Why would you even ask me that?" He turned around and visibly looked distraught over her overall attitude towards him. He dropped to sit down on crisscrossed legs and crossed his arms as well, looking similar to a child throwing a tantrum as he grumbled. "Why do I even bother?"

Red Hare snorted unhappily and Yinping gathered up a blanket and draped it over him to keep him warm. It was very cold out here and she also had to cross her arms to try and keep warm. "It's cold."

Her quiet voice filled the silence and he lowered his defense and glanced up at her, still standing by Red Hare and then back to the bed he had made. He merely pointed to the spot next to him. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a look, but he was the one that wasn't going to budge this time and so she decided this had gone on long enough and came to sit beside him where it would at least be warmer.

He took her hands between his and she gave him a look, but he seemed to not notice it as he breathed his warm breath against them, trying to warm her. "You're fingers are like ice." He muttered. "You should have told me you were this cold. Does it feel better?"

"It feels better."

He shifted with his back to her and removed the top of his robes and tossed it to her. "Here... since I have to change my bandages make those useful and get warm."

She held the fabric carefully and hesitated the longest time before temporarily pulling it around her shoulders. It smelled so strongly like him; hints of cedar. It was relaxing and it had been a long time since she had been able to take comfort in him... or did it just feel that way?

He cut through the used and bloodied bandages and set them aside in a pile as he reached for the satchel near the blankets and pulled it towards him, pulling out a new set of fresh, white bandages. He was about to unroll it when her hand stopped him and she took it from him and started to wrap the wound back up.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized to him quietly. "but it just felt like... you didn't care, because you would give up so easily."

He shook his head slowly and lightly brushed her cheek with his free hand. "I never gave up... but I wanted you to have someone that you could marry. You won't be allowed to marry me."

"Just because people say so? Why should we have to feel guilty and sorry for loving each other? Aren't there a lot worse sins out there than loving someone?"

"I know. It isn't fair." He trailed his gaze across her features in admiration. "I guess I should be the one to apologize, because I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"But you don't get to decide what's best for me." She finished tying the bandages off.

"I know, but then again when have I ever? You don't listen to me at all." He smiled faintly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"It's still cold." She sighed then.

That way his gaze met hers in that moment and the way that he swallowed with difficult made it obvious what his thoughts were. Their situation wasn't ideal, but there was no way to fight the feelings that had come between them. He molded his mouth over hers and she felt the tickle of his stubble against her face she made a sound, a mix between laughter and something indistinguishable as he pressed her back into the blankets and they struggled to remove any remaining clothes in a fumble that here and there led to more laughter from both of them.

In the end his kisses were still gentle and soft, but eventually she felt the graze of his tongue against her lips and she parted them, entangling her fingers in his hair. As he tilted his head to the side he lightly to deepen the kiss further as he set a hand against her knee to make more room and shifted in-between her thighs. He pressed his hips against hers and she gasped into his mouth, sliding her hands lower to his shoulders to pull him closer, but he drew away and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Do you really want this?" He asked and she nodded but he shook his head and lightly grasped her chin. "No... that isn't good enough. Say it so I know. I don't want you to change your mind later and wonder... 'why did I do that in the heat of the moment?'."

"I do." It took a bit, but she managed to say it and he kissed her again, then shifted to drag his lips down her neck and she exhaled slowly. With her voiced conformation he didn't hesitate a moment longer. "Ah..." she dug her nails into his shoulders and bit her lip. The sound she made was extraordinarily embarrassing, but the deep thick sound that came from the back of his throat sent a pleasant feeling through her. She had expected the pain, but it never came. This experience was much more pleasurable and there was no awkward fumbling or half-hearted effort.

"You're trembling does it feel that good?" At his question she glanced at him briefly, but couldn't manage to answer. She thought perhaps he was teasing her, but he was sincerely asking. What was more was she couldn't believe how low and deep his voice sounded in this situation.

She nodded slowly to try and respond to his question then traced her fingertips along his arms and up over his shoulders, down to his back and up again and into his hair to feel the softness of it between her fingers. She couldn't not be touching him. It would be impossible to part from him in this moment. His eyes were fully locked on hers and there was no rush in the rhythm of his movements. Another little sound escaped him and she scratched her nails along his sides in response, clinging to him even more. It seemed there was a little more urgency now as he made every attempt to caress every inch of her soft skin that was within his reach.

His fingers trailed along her chin softly and he pressed his mouth against hers once more, exhaling deeply. The air that he had just breathed going deep into her lungs and his breath was warm and sweet. His presence was all around her. She was comfortable surrounded by him. So much so that she could even feel the beat of his heart quite literally right beside her own and in that moment she knew there was nothing more intimate than this moment and she wished that it didn't have to end.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: For one... Jiang Wei no! Aim your benevolence elsewhere! It's not what it looks like! Second. Since there are NO stories of these two... I wanted them to have a lovely scene together... and this is really my first real attempt at doing something like this in this kind of detail. X"D I'm so nervous about this I hope it's done well. I tried to describe feelings, not smut. *crawls into a hole to die of embarrassment*


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **光荣与戈尔**  
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
A/N: Took wayyyy to long to finish, but life happened. Anyways here it is. The final. My Christmas gift to my readers.

* * *

Jiang Wei kneeled in the snow and brushed it aside, he had heard the criminal had last been seen heading this way and it all made sense if the man were to go to Guan Yu with his daughter to try and recive a hefty sum of gold as randsome, but Jiang Wei did not intend to let that scoundral get away with that sort of thing. Not on his watch. Justice would be served.

"The snow storm last night has erased all signs of them and their tracks." One of the soldiers said behind him and Jiang Wei nodded.

"Yes... that is why we must search for any sort of place one might take shelter. We were forced to turn back last night and they could not possibly have gotten far in such a severe storm." He answered the soldier and the man nodded. Jiang Wei stood and mounted his horse. "Let us go."

* * *

Warmth. This was the first thing she noticed when the morning's soft light urged her to wake. So much warmth that she had forgotten it was even cold out, though the howling wind quickly reminder her it was indeed freezing outside. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with him; this person that she loved so much. It was one of the most pleasant experiences she had ever had. She carefully reached up and brushed the tips of her fingers over his jawline, light enough that he didn't stir even a little.

He normally wasn't a heavy sleeper, but she was sure he was completely worn out from the past few days. The past few weeks actually. They had both been through quite a lot in that short time. She glanced over and noticed Red Hare was even asleep, still secure in his blanket... and then she winced when she realized Red Hare was a witness to last night and must have been scarred for life... that... or he was completely indiffirent.

Still she wasn't ready to get up and face the world. Not when this position was so comfortable and not when she knew said world was going to put them in a position where they would have to maintain their distance with one another. Instead she closed her eyes and shifted closer to him. Just for a little while she wanted to pretend the world was the fantasy they were trying to live in and not the reality they did live in.

He slowly peeked an eye open and glanced at her, revealing he had actually woken from her touch. They needed to leave her and get back to their journey, but he didn't really want to get up just yet. And that was when he got the bad feeling. He sighed quietly and put his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him as he buried his face in her hair. She wasn't sure why he had reacted so suddenly, but she decided to stay as she was. Until he spoke.

"You almost got away with it... at least let me get dressed first."

Upon those words she quickly struggled from his gasp and glanced up to find the man with a spear poised at his back.

"I'm amazed that you heard me... I treaded so lightly." The man answered and Ping scoffed and carefully pulled the blankets up around her to make sure she stayed covered. "Get dressed and fight me, Jiang Wei in a duel for your hostage."

"Wait! You can't! You don't get it... he's my-..." Yinping paused and tried to think of the word for him. She couldn't say he was her brother anymore... he certainly wasn't and calling him that especially after things would make things even more strange.

"What?" The man -Jiang Wei as he called himself- seemed shocked that there was no frantic cries for help or tears. No. This young woman was perfectly calm.

"Yinping..." It seemed like he was going to silence her and face his fate, but she grabbed him by the arm.

"The person that I love." She answered finally. "I can explain everything... please just hear me out."

"..." Jiang Wei slowly lowered his weapon. "Explain, please."

So they began to explain the long and complicated circumstances in their strange situation that had led up to this encounter and Jiang Wei listened, even finally agreeing to turn his back on them -which showed he believed their story- to let them dress and finish explaining the rest of their story.

"And... that's it... that's all of it." Yinping said quietly and Jiang Wei nodded in understanding, glancing into the fire that they had started a few moments ago. Outside the storm was getting bad again and he stood up finally.

"I am so sorry that my cousin acted in such a way towards you. My only explination came from the guard, claiming he was a criminal. I will send my men home... and personally help you reach your father to atone for my cousin's sins." Jiang Wei made his way outside to send his men home and she let out a sigh of relief.

But there was one thing that bothered her, Ping had been extordinarily quiet during this time and had neglected to say a word, merely watching the logs crackling so intently she could search his eyes and only find the reflection of the flames. She inched closer to him and set a hand on his arm and he jolted a little, startled.

"Sorry... I'm... plotting our route."

"We can't go anywhere right now... maybe you should think about something else. You look like you'll think yourself into a headache." She insisted and he parted his lips for a second as if he wanted to say something, but then shook his head as if changing his mind. "...I've always been curious about how your life was before... on your farm... if you want to talk about it..."

"Mmm..." He held a finger up. "I was not a pig farmer. Let's please clear that up."

"Then what?"

"Rice. We grew rice." He glanced back into the fire. "The rice fields... you had to plant each one by hand all the way down the long rows. It was hard work, but it was... simple. More simple than war. But still we had to work so hard... some years, despite all the work the soldiers would steal from us. We lost money. We lost food."

"That's terrible..."

"My brother was a student of letters. I'm sure he's in a good place with father right now, but me...? I wasn't good at anything and my father wanted to give me a chance to make something of myself. So when he met our-your... Gaun Yu..." The words felt weird coming off his tongue, but he shook it off. "He saw that chance and I ended up... here."

At this point Jiang Wei returned to them with a bag full of supplies, it would be good to have extras. "I've sent them back. Now I can personally escort you."

"I appriciate your efforts." Ping finally spoke up and Jiang Wei nodded.

"You were punished and imprisoned for your attack and threat on my cousin, but... what will your father do because you broke a sworn oath to him?" Jiang Wei wondered.

"I don't know. It seems he doesn't intend to do anything aside from disown me as his son. I can't blame him."

"If I talk to him maybe..." Yinping wondered for a moment, but then she knew it was hopeless to even think it. There was no way that her father was going to go back on his word or change his mind.

"Well... we had better rest and save energy for the trip. The storm outside has gotten worse so we will go no further today." Jiang Wei mentioned. "You have quite a horse by the way... to have outrun me like that."

"He's father's. He left him for us." She said quietly.

"A fine gift to leave."

As time went on they started a few various conversations about many diffirent things and sure enough the storm outside became worse and worse just as it had the previous night. Somewhere along the line though Yinping had fallen asleep, using Ping as her pillow, desprately clinging to him even in sleep. He glanced at her for a long moment, he didn't think his lap could be very comfortable place, but apparently it must be. He carefully brushed long, dark strands of hair from her face, musing at how soft it was against his fingertips as he tucked it behind her ear.

"I had been wondering if you would take her the rest of the way..." He began very quietly so as not to wake her and Jiang Wei gave a surprised look. He reached behind him and grabbed a blanket to pull over her and keep her warm. "I'm no good for her."

"Your actions contradict your words." Jiang Wei stated and didn't back down when the man across from him glanced up and locked his eyes with his. "Though I myself cannot understand your relationship... just from watching her I know that she needs you."

"I'll cause her pain."

"If you abandon her in a difficult time like this she will suffer even more. You should not let others dictate your actions."

"... easier said than done."

"Get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"I wouldn't dare move..." He nswered quietly and Jiang Wei smiled faintly in amusment that this seemingly tough soldier of war was too worried to wake her to try and attempt sleeping.

* * *

Guan Yu considered the messenger before him as he gave him the news of what was happening on the front. It would seem they were currently in a difficult position with the enemy bringing up their ally.

"So Dong Zhuo has met with the rebel leader." Guan Yu slowly stroked a hand down his beard in consideration. "This is good. We shall make our final push and end the war by taking out the both of them. Suo... find your brother and tell him to prepare for an attack."

Suo glanced up at his father and nodded before hurrying out of the room to find his older brother. Xing had been quite upset with their father for letting Ping off so easily for what he had done. Suo himself didn't blame them, he blamed Dong Zhuo because had he not betrayed them they wouldn't have been forced into that sort of a situation.

"Hold it there!" A guard shouted out. "Who goes there?"

"I am Jiang Wei cousin to the governor of this province!" A voice called back and the guard glanced over and Suo nodded for him to let the man in.

The gates slowly pulled back and Suo approached to greet the man, but he stopped dead in his tracks at the other travelers with him. He hadn't expected to see them again so soon. Especially not after that storm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Suo asked as he watched the group dismount and allow the guards to take their tired horses.

"I made a mistake and so to make up for the injustice of my cousin I personally escorted your sister here." Jiang Wei answered.

"I see. You have my thanks."

"Yinping!" A voice called with excitment and a young girl delicately appeared at Suo's side and Suo merely smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bao Sanniang?" Ping asked, surprised to see her here.

"I followed my Suo all the way here even though he protested the entire time. They tried to get rid of me, but I was smarter." Bao Sanniang answered.

"Sounds familiar..." Ping muttered and Suo made a sound and then quickly brought a fist up to his mouth and coughed to cover up the laughter. He didn't pull it off though as Bao Sanniang elbowed him in the side. "Will father-... will the General see me?"

"You can call him father, Ping. He's been waiting to see you." Suo pointed towards the main building and Ping didn't wait before heading off towards it and Jiang Wei took his chance and went along with him to meet the famous Guan Yu. "Ahh, Sanniang please entertain my sister. I have some things to do."

"Sure thing." Sanniang answered as Suo also headed off in another direction. "I'll show you to the barracks!"

The two girls headed off on their own and Yinping noticed the looks they were getting from the soldiers as they passed by and she heard the whispering to one another, but was unable to make out the words.

"Sanniang... why are we getting looks like that?"

"Not me. You." She answered and then pulled Yinping into the barracks away from prying eyes and ears, up to their room on the second floor. Once inside she gathered a few things from around the room to prepare some tea, setting out two cups as she began to start preperations for heating the water. "So is it true? Did you really sleep with him?"

"... Suo told you?" Yinping asked with disdain, but Sanniang shook her head.

"He didn't have to. All the soldiers have been going on about it."

"Do they really all know?"

"Mmhm. Beating a governor's son doesn't stay quiet." Bao Sanniang nodded and Yinping sighed deeply and pressed a hand over her eyes in embarassment. This thing that should have been kept only between the two of them had spread to all the soldiers. "Yinping...? You didn't answer... so it's really true?"

"Did you at least hear the real story?"

"You tell me."

"It wasn't intentional... I guess things between us started to become strained already since we joined the military, but then Dong Zhuo betrayed us and he and his men were going to... and so I asked Ping to do it first, because I didn't want them of all people to take something like that away from me. I wanted it to be someone I trusted and loved." Yinping tried to explain it carefully and Bao Sanniang winced.

"Yinping... it really wasn't a very good idea... I understand your feelings, but I'm going to guess you didn't even have time to be careful. What if you had gotten pregnant?" She questioned and this time it was Yinping's turn to wince. "You didn't even think of that did you?"

"No... how do you... tell... if you are?"

"You were under a lot of stress and it was only once. You're... probably fine? This tea should help for future reference when you meet someone." When Sanniang was met with silence she crossed her arms and pouted. "Yinping... it was only once wasn't it? ...Yinping! More than once?! What are you going to do if you end up pregnant?"

"I don't know... I don't know... I'll deal with it then, but... Sanniang please don't say anything about this to him. If he thinks about it and worries about this too... he already thinks this is a bad idea..."

"Thinks what is a bad idea?" Now Bao Sanniang was confused.

"Oh... uhm..." Yinping tried to think of the best way to explain or to get around it but then it seemed Sanniang understood because she slapped a hand over her own eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"You really got yourself in deep. You're going to keep this up with him?" Sanniang glanced towards the door to double check if anyone was around. "Do you really love him like that to keep this up?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm." Sanniang slowly paced and set a finger upon her lips as if she were trying to come up with something. "Well... on the bright side he doesn't look like your brother. His eye color and hair is lighter than you and your brother's. None of it would have happened though if he really were your brother, right?"

"No way. If he really was my brother I wouldn't have even asked." Yinping admitted and then Bao Sanniang looked like a cat that had just caught a bird as she pointed at her.

"You liked him before didn't you!?"

"Wha-... no... I..." She tried to think for a moment, think back to before, but with her feelings as they were now it was hard to tell how she had felt then.

"Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Did he tell you his feelings?"

"Of course he did..." Yinping replied.

"Huh? Really? I'm surprised he told you that he also liked you from before." Bao Sanniang mused as she poured the now heated tea and Yinping stared at her in surprise.

"What?" At this point Bao Sanniang pressed both hands over her own mouth as she realized she had said something she shouldn't have. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by that?"

"Yinping... don't freak out. Suo told me that when Ping came into your household by the time he was older he admitted to your father he had developed feelings for you, but your father made him _swear _to uphold his oath and never act on them." She answered somewhat reluctantly. "He must have felt terrible for breaking it."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Yinping glanced down at the floorboards and considered a lot of things at that point. Perhaps that was the reason he watched over her more carefully than her brothers and why he had given into her demand much more easily than she had ever thought that he would have.

"Those soldiers have the story all twisted around though. They're all acting as though he manipulated you into it. A lot of them are just really jealous though." Sanniang pursed her lips a moment. "Alright... at least tell me this... is he any good at it?"

"Sannniang!"

"What? I would tell you about Suo, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about your brother, right?"

"Uhm... no. Not really."

"So tell me." Bao Sanniang pressed. Yinping wasn't really sure if she should, but then again all the soldiers were already talking about it and it really wasn't private anymore in the first place. Besides Bao Sanniang was her friend and she could trust her with this.

"Not at first." She finally answered. "At first he just... well... neither of us knew what to do, but he fumbled a lot and it was over really quick. The... other time was actually really nice. He got a lot better at it."

"Who got a lot better at what?" A question raised both their alarm and they glanced over quickly to find Ping and Suo at the door with the supplies and extra bags from their trip up here.

"Well sex obviously." Sanniang answered before rolling her eyes. "Martial arts, Guan Ping. You're not that much of a perv are you?"

At first Yinping was worried, but Sanniang was actually smart by telling the truth and then framing the issue on the men. If she told the truth surely they would think she was making a bad joke.

"Oh..."

Sanniang stood and made her way to Suo to take his arm and pull him towards the door, but he looked confused. "Wait... I shouldn't leave them alone..."

"Why? Are you going to stop them from sleeping together? It's a little too late for that now isn't it?" She questioned and Suo's eyes widened, but he nodded in defeat and gave in, leaving the rest of the bags by the door as they left the room.

Once they were gone Ping cleared his throat with unease and slowly made his way over to sit on the opposite side of the table. She tried to think of something to break the silence btween them and quickly grabbed another cup.

"Do you want some tea?"

"I was bad at it...?" He asked then, glanced down and off to the side and she winced.

"Mmm." Of course, she should have known he wasn't stupid, but she did wonder just how much he had heard. Or how much Suo had heard. That was much more embarassing to think about. "I think it's more that it was an awkward situation."

"It was." He let out a deep sigh and slowly stood up and as he went around the table and disappeared behind her to put their supplies in the closet. She winced and wished that their timing had been a little diffirent, because Suo had surely heard some details and Ping oh she knew men had their pride, but in this situation she really couldn't tell what he was thinking or if he cared. She briefly glanced at him over her shoulder and watched him neatly arrange the bags.

"You're going to sleep in here with me?" She asked and watched all his movements hault.

"You don't like that?" He didn't bother to look back at her, hiding his expression and keeping his tone flat.

"It isn't that. I just don't want father to become upset and have you get into trouble again. I keep doing that."

"You're not responsible for that. Stop worrying about it." He replied and she frowned at the oddity in his tone of voice. He sounded strange. As if speaking about non important things. As if emotionlessly mentioning the weather.

"Did you... possibly... hear what Sanniang said... about me being pregnant?" She questioned him and he dropped the bag he had altogether and quickly turned around.

"What?!"

"I'm not! I just..." She winced because she knew she shouldn't have said anything right then and there. He must not have heard it at all and here she had just given it away.

"Then why would you say it?!"

"I thought maybe you heard only part of it and got confused!"

"Ugh..." He pressed his hands over his face and dragged them downwards with a groan of despair. He dropped to sit on the bed and proceeded to bury his face in his hands. It just wasn't something that had occured to him at the time, but now thinking of it he was extremely worried.

"Are you alright...?"

"I have a headache suddenly..." He responded.

"I already said we were just talking... it doesn't mean anything..."

"There's no guarantee that you're not." A deep sigh left him and when she was unusually silent he gance up at her. She seemed visably upset and he sighed yet again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It isn't you... it's just... it's so dangerous... to put you in this situation... if I lose you..."

"I know. You yell at me when you become worried about me."

There was a long silence before he finally stood up and dropped to sit down next to her again, this time on the same side of the table. He glanced at her carefully and leaned over to grab her and pull her into a hug. "You know... you know how I feel about you... don't you? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but in the end... we can't really stay together can we?" She asked and he took a moment of silence before he shook his head.

"No. We can't." He answered finally.

"Even though we haven't even done anything wrong." She said quietly. "Are you going to stay tonight at least?"

"I had the impression you didn't want me to."

"I didn't want them to spread more hurtful rumors about you if we slept together in the same place."

"I understand that."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted and he broke from her first to get up and check who was there. As he opened the door he found himself shocked to find Xing standing there and Xing looked past him to see Yinping there, but he said nothing about it.

"Can I speak with you?" Xing asked and Ping glanced at her as well before he nodded and the two left the room.

Yinping frowned to herself, wondering what it was they couldn't talk about in front of her. It was more than likely about the two of them. Xing had been so upset about it. That his elder brother he looked up to betrayed him and that his sworn brother had been hurt in the process, but Xing was smart and cool and she was sure that they would work it out.

She tried to find things here and there to preocupy her time with, but as the time went on longer and longer she was a bit worried that Xing might have done something drastic and hurt him. She tried to put the thought away, but it kept nagging her until finally she stood and headed out of the room as carefully as she could, but as she made her way down the hall quietly she heard their voices quietly.

She took a peak around the corner and saw them both leaning on the rail overlooking the valley below and their camp as well as the enemy camp. It was a view of mixed feelings that was for sure.

"I'm glad to have sorted the mess out." Xing commented and then glanced down. "We may die tomorrow and I didn't want bad feelings between us."

"I'm aware." Ping answered. "I'm also prepared for it."

"Father has already arranged to make sure Yinping doesn't sneak off again to fight with us, so she'll be out of danger."

"That's good."

"Can you really fight? It hasn't been long enough to recover from your injury."

"I'll be fine."

"You can hold a sword then?" Xing questioned and Ping was silent a moment before he nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll let you get back then. It's too cold out here."

She quickly backed up, not wanting to be caught and made her way as fast and as quiet as this quickness would allow back to their room and closed the door. She tried to control her breathing and calm it down to as normal as possible and that was when the door opened. She turned as casually as she could put on.

"How did it go?" She asked and he looked her from top to bottom and she wondered if he already suspected her. He wasn't stupid after all.

"Everything is fine." He passed her and went to the bed to grab his sword.

"Are we going to fight tomorrow?"

"Dong Zhuo's forces are moving. So it's possible, but we can't be sure." He drew the weapon and weighed it in his hand.

He took a few steps towards the center of the room and thrust the blade forward, but he scowled at the shock of pain that ran through him. He refused to give it up though. He turned the blade and ran through a few forms, but with one particually hard move his muscels went slack and the blade slipped from his fingers.

"You haven't had enough time to heal." She said quietly. "You need to stay off the battlefield until you've recovered fully."

"I don't get to decide something like that." He reached down for the weapon when a red drop fell onto the blade and marred it's surface. With a faint sigh he retreived the weapon and gently cleaned off the blade with his sleeve before sheating it and setting it against the wall.

"Can I at least rebangade it...?" She asked and he glanced back at her before sitting down on the bed without a single word of argument. If that would make her feel better he would just settle for it.

She didn't waste a moment when he silently approved and grabbed the medical supplies from the bag that they had picked up on their journey here as he shrugged his arm from his sleeve carefully. It appeared he had torn it open again overexerting himself like he had just done, but she knew he was too stubborn to obey simple orders and not use it so all she could do was carefully change the bandages and hope for the best.

"Did you ever decide if you wanted me to stay or go?" He questioned quietly and she met his eyes after trying the ends off.

"I want you to stay with me." She lightly took his face inbetween her hands and just faintly brushed her lips over his. He moved back onto the bed and made room for her beside him. It was possible it could be the last night she would be able to spend with him. Death was looming over them with every move they made. He pulled the blankets up over them and pulled her close against himself.

"It will be fine. You'll see." He whispered quietly as he stroked his fingers along her cheek gently. He let out a gentle sigh and closed his eyes. If he could just kill Dong Zhuo he knew that he could put an end to this rebellion and with that thought he slipped into sleep.

Yinping watched his face carefully as it went from tensed to relaxed and she knew that he had fallen asleep. She trailed her fingertips over his jawline and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It will be fine."

With those last words to him she carefully inched out of bed and waited to make sure he was too far gone to wake. And he was. His wound and the journey had taken his energy from him and so she was able to slip out unnoticed.

* * *

The next morning was oddly silent when he woke and he shifted a little bit and groaned as he turned over. Why was it so cold? He peeked an eye open only to find he was alone. That accounted for the cold.

He shifted once more and sat up, looking around the empty room and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Yinping...?"

Instead of waiting around he got up and slowly made his way to the door while pulling some more clothing on due to how cold it was today. Especially in these mountains. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped out to find a fresh sheet of snow over the ground. It explained a lot.

That was when he spotted Suo and Xing in some sort of argument with Jiang Wei and he started towards them.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing!" Xing insisted.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Yinping... she left last night... the guards couldn't stop her." Suo quickly said. "Jiang Wei refuses to let us go after her."

"What?!" His voice came out louder than even he expected. "Why did she do that?!"

"She must be trying to take down Dong Zhuo on her own..." Xing replied.

"Jiang Wei... let me through..." Ping stepped forward, but Jiang Wei set his spear down firmly in the snow.

"I cannot! Your father has demanded I keep you here. It is my duty to-"

"Sorry, Jiang Wei." Ping cut him off and struck him hard in the face and that single blow rendered him unconcious. "Let's go."

* * *

"My lord! My lord!" A guard cried, sprinting down the audiance chamber as quickly as he could. "Lord Dong Zhuo! A lone rider approached the gates and is demanding to see you! She says she is the daughter of Guan Yu!"

Dong Zhuo choked on his meal and beat a fist against his chest to relieve it. "What?! Impossible!"

"She has surrendered herself to our forces."

"Is that so...? Clear everyone from my chambers... bring her there and we shall speak... oh and... bring the good wine." Dong Zhuo smiled to himself as he stood and dismissed his harem before he quickly strode down the hallway to his room to await his special guest. And he did not have to wait long. The guards escorted her in and he let a slow smirk crawl along his lips. "Guan Yinping... how unexpected."

"Lord Dong Zhuo." She greeted him and it took everything in her to say it respectfully.

"Have a drink with me won't you?" Dong Zhuo poured himself a cup and poured a second one, offering it to her. She glanced at the cup, taking a few long moments of debate.

"Is there enough?" She asked while she took it from him and Dong Zhuo gave a surprised look.

"There is more than enough to go around... twice over." He responded and took a sip of his drink. "Now why don't you tell me why you're here and why I shouldn't just kill you and hang your head upon my wall for your father to see?"

"You won't do that... because you want me." She answered confidently. "I'm here to negotiate a deal based on that."

"Negotiate a deal with a woman?" He questioned. "The same woman that killed two of my finest men?"

"I didn't kill them. Ping did, but if I had had the chance to kill them after what they tried to force on me I would have."

"I told them not to touch you."

"For your finest men they didn't listen very well."

"Enough!" Dong Zhuo scowled as his bluff was called upon. "What is this deal you wish for?"

"I'll give myself over to you... if you promise to spare my family."

Dong Zhuo bursts into laughter, feeling a great victory had just been granted to him as he listened to this deal. "You will give all of yourself to me... all for them? ...I suppose I can find a way to take them alive."

"Should we drink to this deal then?" She asked him and Dong Zhuo smiled.

"What a devious young woman you've become..." Dong Zhuo emptied his cup in one long drink and filled another. "How exciting... to gloat over Guan Yu that I was the first to have his daughter."

"Hm." She merely forced smile and took a sip of the wine. It didn't take long for Dong Zhuo to empty those bottles of wine.

"My lord!" A voice called, banging on the door. "We're under attack! Guan Yu's forces have made their move!"

Dong Zhuo choked on his drink and tried to stand, but he stumbled here and there, unable to quite make it to the door when Yinping caught him, but just as he was about to thank her he felt the sharp pain in his side. Looking down Dong Zhuo realized he had been run through with his very own blade.

He did not get the chance to cry out for help either because this girl ruthlessly placed a dagger through his throat. The large man's body crashed to the floor and the soldier outside knocked even more frantically. She quickly moved a heavy shelf in front of the door. Now she had to think of phase two.

"Lord Dong Zhuo please! You said no moves until you gave an order so please give an order! They're breaking through the gates as we speak!"

She knew she had to think fast and in that fast thought she quickly tipped over the candles onto Dong Zhuo's bed. It didn't take long to go up in flames and with that she threw open the window and headed out onto the balcony. There was no other way, she had to climb over the balcony and drop to the one below even if it was a bid of a drop.

She took a deep breath and acted quickly, with a hard landing onto the cold tile. Luckily she wasn't seriously hurt, just a small sting of pain. She glanced out and saw that her father's forces were indeed attacking early. That was likely her own fault but she hoped that with the death of Dong Zhuo the fighting might halt... or at least confuse his men enough for a victory for her father.

* * *

Down below in the fray the soldiers had broken through the front gates and stormed into the keep as the soldiers of the traitor Dong Zhuo were in a state of utter shock and confusion still awaiting orders, but receiving none.

"Keep pushing! Do not give them time to breathe!" Guan Yu commanded from atop his steed as he sliced through an enemy officer. His eyes made their way to the capital palace and then narrowed as he saw the flame licking out a window. Dismounting Red Hare he grabbed Ping by the shoulder and pressed the reigns into his hands. "Go."

Ping glanced up at the palace and he didn't take a moments hesitation before he mounted Red Hare and charged forward in a hard sprint, going right through the enemy soldiers. His concern was getting inside. He hoped that he got there before the men got themselves organized. There the guards were closing the doors and he gave a sharp jab to Red Hare's sides and the horse responded with a jolt of speed.

In the last seconds they barely squeezed through the doors and the men screamed in panic at the famed horse and ran, not even staying to fight him. He didn't waste time going after them and dismounted and left Red Hare near the exist. He drew his blade and hurried down the hallways.

A soldier came around the corner and both of them froze. "Don't do it..." He requested, but the man tried to pull his sword and he was left with no choice, but to cut him down. Blood splattered across his face and he was forced to ignore the pain that shot down his arm. He quickly continued in his search and made his way up a flight of stairs and then another and another. Just as he reached the top he saw an incoming weapon towards his face and there was no way he could react fact enough and so he closed his eyes.

Except it didn't come.

"Ping...?"

He quickly glanced up and dragged her into his arms. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about saving my family... I... killed Dong Zhuo."

"You...?" He pulled back faintly. The flames crackled behind them and boards creaked and groaned loudly from the heat. "Let's get out of here... it's too dangerous."

Without a single word of argument she followed along, but as they reached the bottom of the first set of stairs and headed towards the second several soldiers rounded the corner. Scowling he raised his weapon, but there was no time for that as the ceiling gave way and crushed the men underneath, but at the same time took out a portion of the floor. Both of them slipped and just before he lost her for good to the burning flames below he caught her by the wrist, but it was his injured arm that held the brunt of the weight.

"Hold on..." He urged, gritting his teeth as he felt the rip of tissue in his shoulder, feeling it open once again and give way to trickles of blood that rolled down his arm and slickened his grip. It wasn't long before he wouldn't be able to hold on.

"Don't... just let g-"

"Shut up! I need you to hold onto me. I'm losing my grip." He scolded at her words, but he was slipping as well with both their weight combined. Just as he about went over the edge he felt a hand grab him and glanced up to see none other than Xing.

"I've got you brother." Xing secured Ping while Suo appeared as well and supported him, but the floor started to groan again as the flames licked higher and higher along the wood, seeking to devour every inch of this palace.

And finally they were pulled up from the very brink of death and away from the edge and the four of them looked up to find who had come to their aid.

"Father!" Yinping embraced him in a hug and the bearded man chuckled softly.

"My daughter... once again my children have been so reckless. We must leave here and quickly before we are taken down with it." They wasted no time and gathering themselves and headed out just in time as the final supports began to collapse and burn away into ashes. Guan Yu seemed to be considering something as he stared into the flames. "My children were lost to the flames."

"Father?" Xing questioned in confusion.

"Yes. They sacrificed themselves to repay a debt for the crime that was committed." Guan Yu continued and Xing slowly began to understand.

"Father... but..." Yinping wasn't sure this was alright.

"My daughter... you two will undoubtedly be punished for being together... you can chose now... if you want to remain together I will not stop you, but there is a price to be paid. Ping must return to his farm. He can no longer live with us. He escaped from prison. Faking your deaths are all that I can give you."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course, but fleetingly."

"Don't..." Ping cut in. "Give it up... I'll go my own way. Stay with your family."

"You are my family." Yinping answered. "I'll go."

"Very well." Guan Yu said quietly and then he glanced at Ping and set hand upon his shoulder. "I have another gift for you. It was your birthday not long ago. I hadn't forgotten it. You've become a man. It is time I give you your honorary name."

"My-..." Ping blinked in surprise as he never really expected to receive his name.

"You are Yuanjie." Guan Yu smiled with a glint of humor and in the background Xing and Suo snickered and choked on their laughter leaving Ping to scowl a little. "Now... you must take Red Hare and go far from here."

"Red Hare? But he's your-"

"Red Hare has become to old to continue his life as a war horse. Let him live out his final years in peace." Guan Yu responded. "Xing... Suo... let us return."

There was a long moment of silence before the brothers exchanged a final hug with their sister and Ping before following their father's footsteps.

"Yinping..." He started slowly. "Are you sure...? You'll give up everything to live with me?"

"I'm sure."

"...alright... I... let's go." He mounted up and helped her up as well, before he cast a glance back. "You're sur-" She jabbed him in the side.

"I'm sure..." She answered and he nudged Red Hare to start the long journey. In that moment she wrapped her arms around him from behind and embraced him tightly. "Let's hurry back so you can fix your shoulder up. Again."

He set a hand over hers that were around him and glanced up at the road ahead. It never occurred to him that his life could possibly turn out this way. Never planned for. Never thought of. It just happened. As if it were fate. Like a scene right out of a perfect novel. The perfect ending... or so he thought.

* * *

The summer heat gave way to the sound of cicadas and the cool breeze that carried the petals and scent of peach blossoms was very welcomed to the man working hard in the fields. His work only ended when he name was called for dinner. He set his work aside for now, although slowly due to a disability in his shoulder from the war so long ago and hurried inside so as not to keep her waiting.

His wife was there with a warm, cooked meal and kiss for a greeting and most importantly the young infant boy in her arms that was briefly handed to him while she tended to a few things that needed to be done before they could sit down t their meal.

He had thought that years ago he had the perfect ending, but this. This right here. A peaceful home in the country side with his most beloved person and now his newborn son... this was the perfect ending and he wouldn't ask for things to have turned out any differently.

* * *

The End

A/N And there we have it. I shall later be writing another one that is more modern/Warriors Orochi cross over type thing. Look forward to that. Also if you're wondering the reason his name was funny is because Guan Yu sort of made a playful, but serious joke of it and played off his own courtesy name which is Yunchang (although Guan Ping would probably be happy for something similar to Guan Yu as we all know he's his hero) and also because Guan Ping was born on a farm north of the Yellow River. His name means Yellow Hero. "Yuan Jie." Yuanjie.


End file.
